A Scar Is Just A Mask
by SerenBunny
Summary: The Devil gives Erik another chance, 4 to be accurate. After 4 lives, you think finding the girl and falling in love would be easy, but oh no; not for Erik! Erik/OC. Please let me know what you think!
1. How It Began

**Title:** A Scar Is Just A Mask.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Spoilers:** Everyone knows how the Phantom Of The Opera ends, right? If not, then it mentions the ending bit.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Pairings:** Phantom/OC.  
**Time line:** At the end, for the beginning.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera or anything else that you recognised. This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though, as she is me, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Please, please, please don't kill me! I know I should be working on my other stories, I actually have the next chapter of To Be A Pirate writing, just not typed yet. Long story short when I was in London last month I saw a performance of the Phantom Of The Opera, and once again fell in love with the bad guy, AKA Erik. Please tell me if you liked it, but if you are just going to flame it, keep your thoughts to your self. This doesn't mean I don't want criticism, like the plot is a little whacked out etc.  
**Summary:** The Devil gives Erik another chance, 4 to be accurate. Over the next one hundred years he uses up his life lines, but nearing his end, will he find true love? Erik/OC

* * *

**Georgina!! Please ignore all mentin of my name! My other OC didn't fit in with this, and as you can tell, this person is not me!**

* * *

Erik, the phantom of the Opera, stared at the mask in his hands, tears in his eyes. Tears of anger, of hatred, but most of all, understanding.

No one can love a beast like me.

Now that is not true.

That voice!

Erik sprang from his sitting position on his thrown, cape twirling behind him as he spun round, stopping as he saw a pale figure in a sharp suit sitting on his thrown informally, smoking a thick brown cigar between his lips.

"Erik, we meet once again." the man began, taking the cigar from his lips and throwing it behind him into the lake water, where it disappeared without a splash. "And this time, I have an ever better offer for you."

"Who are you? Where have we met before? And you have nothing to offer me!" Erik snapped his voice full of poison, still raw from screaming in anger when Christine chose Rauol over him.

"I have many names, but the men of this realm prefer to call me Lucifer." Lucifer smiled, pointed teeth showing through his wicked lips. "Just after your escape, if I recall correctly, which I do, and the offer will help you with your little…love problem."

Eyes glaring in the direction of the man Erik waiting for him to continue.

"You are twenty five, correct?"

Erik nodded.

"I will make you a deal. I shall reincarnate you four times after you die, where you will be born again but with your memories of previous years. An agent of mine shall attend to you, making sure you are…well looked after." he continued, sitting straight in the chair. "If you die again for the fifth time without finding your Christine, the one who loves you for you, you will forfeit your soul, becoming my phantom of terror."

Thinking about his words Erik quickly came to a decision. "I agree, but this seems as though there is nothing in it for myself. You see, no woman could love … love this."

Angrily he gestured to his distorted face, flesh charred, scarred and missing in some places. Lucifer merely waved his hand, bringing forth a potion, which floated, in the air.

"Do you think me cruel? Remember your bible stories, young Erik." he smirked. "I am the devil, yes, but I once was an angel. This potion will let you be free from your scarred face for one day when you drink it. A new one will appear each time you are reborn."

Eric looked at the bottle in shock, questions formed in his mind. Before he could speak, however, a scroll appeared in front of him, the contract that Lucifer wanted him to sign.

"I have answered all of the questions that are relevant. All others can be learned in time, or by one of my agents." Lucifer explained, and then gestured to the contract. "Once you sign you shall begin your next life, but remember, you must continue to be the Phantom of the Operas."

Erik looked in two minds at the prospect of dieing, but believed in his Lord, that he would not allow the same fate to befall him five times.

Nodding grandly he grabbed the quill from the air and signed his name, blinking as it disappeared and a shark pain filled his chest.

"Oh, one more thing." Lucifer said, stepping over his body. "There will be one clear girl that is like your Christine, and another that is like Madame Girys daughter, Meg was it? Yes, Meg, she will help you find your love, but that will not guarantee her love."

As he began to laugh, the icy coldness in Erik's chest rapidly spread through his body and the devil disappeared with a crack, leaving Erik with his final thoughts.

What have I done?


	2. Life Line 1 1920

**Warnings: **None.**  
Pairings: **Phantom/OC.**  
Time line: **1920.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised, especially Beauty and The Beast, thats from Disney, I think. This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.**  
**

* * *

Suddenly light filled his eyes, music filling his ears. Erik tried to move his small body, but found himself disorientated. 

Blinking in the darkness, he heard footsteps getting closer to him and instinctively reached for his mask, breathing a silent sigh of relief that it still was there and fit his now small face.

The foot steps stopped at the entrance to his, room, he supposed, and suddenly a key was turned in the lock before the door swung open, revealing a large woman in a size too small ball gown, face full of make up and dark brown hair higher than the heavens.

'Dear Lord!' Erik blanched as the woman ran forward, heels clacking on the floorboards, before grabbing him and pushing him into her bosom, hugging him fiercely, and arms wrapped tights as though to never let him go.

"My wittle Ewik poo!" She cooed, a man suddenly appeared behind the woman and placed his hand on her shoulder, wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit. "How are you feeling darling?"

"How the bloody hell do you think I'm feeling?" he snapped. Suddenly his face hurt as the woman slapped him, calling out his name in shock.

She then muttered something about returning when he was acting more like himself and vacated the room. The man stayed behind.

The two eyes each other warily before the larger man sat down and explained some thing's.

"That's my wife, Erika, names John Odoud." He said in an American accent. "I came here afore the war started, stuck here now. Made a deal with the devil, as the sayin' goes, Erika will survive the war as long as I keep you safe till you meet your 'Christine'."

"What year is it? How old am I?" Erik asked, causing the man to jump. "And where is the nearest Opera? I may be a child but I shall keep my promise, my end of the _bargain_."

John blinked. "There's one just round the corner, I've had you for 12 years and its December 1st 1920. There's a war going on between, well almost every country against Germany."

"Tell me more!" Erik snapped and John did, for the next several hours, fill him in on what had happened since his death one week after Christine had left him, all those years ago.

* * *

The next week was spent getting used to the smaller body, before Erik felt well enough to slip past the over concerned stepmother and go looking for the nearest Opera house. 

When he did find it, he was enraged.

How dare them! How dare they decimate the beauty that is the Opera!?

Walking inside the bombed Opera House he grimaced when he saw the stage filled with shelling, glass and rock, the once deep, rich curtains hanging on by threads in some places, completely down in others.

The chairs were covered in dust, rock and cobwebs. It was clear this once vibrant place of culture was in complete disarray.

Settling in with a sign Erik set about clearing the mess away, and slowly over a period of eight months the place was presentable, the rubble removed, a large sheet was placed where the roof once was, the stage clear and the gas lights repaired, giving an eerie glow to everything. The curtains had been mended by Erik's own hands, he had he new scars to prove it, and with the memories of his past he quickly came up with the opening musical, one about a beauty who fell for a best, with a music score so powerful, it would inspire thousands - no! Millions of people!

* * *

It had been hard, getting the group of girls to meet with himself, the odd boy who always wore a mask, who was quiet and worked away in the abandoned Opera for so long, but he managed it, as well as finding the descendants of Madame Giry and his beloved Christine, a feat that took him quite some time until John gave him a hand. 

Watching the girls dark around, putting finishing touches on their costumes he almost smiled with a sense of achievement of the last who gruelling months of hard labour they- no- he had put in. Nevertheless, it was worth it. Now 'Beauty and the Beast' was ready for its first public viewing.

"All those who auditioning for Belle - that side of the room. Those for beast - in the opposite direction!"

"Madame Smith, please keep your dancers under control! This is a stage, not a play ground!"

"Michelle! Drop that note one more time and I'll drop you in the Riviera!"

Okay, so not everything went as planned, but still, everything was ready, everything was perfect, until…

"Maurice is ill, Monsieur Erik." Madame Smith, still unused to calling the boy Monsieur, told him cautiously, trying not to anger the almost 13-year-old boy.

Erik nodded, head thinking about who this 'Maurice' was. Wait.

"You won't mean, the Beast Maurice? Do you?" He glared, eyes thinning dangerously behind the mask.

"Yes sir." She almost whispered and flinched as he exploded in rage, throwing things around the room.

If Erik was not who he was, he would have groaned. 'This is why is stayed out of sight back in Paris.' "What about his understudy?"

"He is ill with the same thing, Erik." Madame Smith replied, trying to sooth the young child.

This was to be the first concert, his first turning point of getting Christine! Moreover, some stupid little boy had to get ILL? Of all the NERVE!

Erik's breathing evened out as he remembered who was in the room with him and he smiled apologetically at the older woman, and began fixing the things scattered around the room.

"I guess it is up to me, as usual, so fix this…problem, of ours." Erik summaries and began walking towards the conductor to tell him of the changes. "We must change the last scene, my mask will stay on."

Miss Smith looked against. "But Erik--"

"MY MASK WILL STAY ON! IS THAT CLEAR?" He screamed, particles of spittle exiting his mouth, face turning red with anger, his entire body shaking with rage.

That was an hour before the musical was due to begin, and some alterations had to be made, such as the lighting and changing the kissing scene, he only wanted Christine to taste his lips.

Walking towards the curtain, he called everyone forward to give them some words of _encouragement_ before they began.

CRASH!

"MY LEG!"

Erik spun around and saw a large light on the lead role, Cassandra, who held her leg, tears falling down her face.

"THE HOSPITAL! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" she screamed, taking deep breathes trying to calm down.

"QUIET!" Erik screamed, his face turning red, his head pounding, _nothing was going right! Nothing!_ "Who is your understudy?"

"GET ME TO THE--" She stopped when she saw his face and whispered the name. "Alexandria."

Eric turned to see the descendant of Christine shuffling forward awkwardly. Sure, she was like Christine in looks, her voice was only slightly lower, nothing he couldn't work on, but would this really work?

"Okay, Alexandria, you are taking over from Cassandra, I am taking the Beasts part, keep the last scene as it was before, except keep the light changes." Erik ordered and everyone began moving until he stopped them. "Remember everyone, bad things happen in threes in the Opera, keep your eyes out for anything, odd."

Most of the cast walked to their positions with sceptical looks on their faces; this boy shows up out of nowhere, rebuilds the Opera in just under a year, gets a performance cleared by the Mps and gets it ready in less than three months! But now all the bad things were happening, Cassandra's leg, the lead boys illnesses, the spooky ghost stories about some Phantom from the early 1900's that preyed on the voices of young female lead singers, there was something spooky going on! And someone had to do something!

Madame Smiths daughter, Flora, decided she was the best person for the job, and began scouting out young Erik, trying to see if _he_ was the one who was purposely ruining his own play, but after two weeks, and hardly any evidence, she had given up, until she was told to work on the ropes above the stage on opening night, where she saw the man that dropped Erik off and picked him up at every practice, John, his father, she thought.

She watched him for a second, until she noticed it was coming up for the end bit of the musical.

Erik spun around, the light hiding the fact his white mask was still on, although it was covered softly with light pink make up to mesh with his skin tone, his tattered cape swishing behind him.

Belle, its me. He whispered to her, but it was carried backwards to the entire theatre and Belle/Alexandria flew towards him after a second of insecurity until she was in his arms and they kissed. 

The next thing Flo knew was that the man, John, had cut a good few sections of the rope as the light display started, and the kiss ended.

Screams where heard below and cautiously she looked down and gasped. A giant chandelier, that neither she nor anyone else had know about, had crashed into poor Erik, crushing him instantly, but not before he threw Alexandria into the arms of Paul, a stagehand who was enamoured with Alexandria.

At least she found her love in this world.


	3. Life Line 2 1950

**Warnings: **None.**  
****Time line: **The beginning section, 1995, the rest of the chapter, 1950's.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.**  
**

* * *

_Flora Black, nee Smith, the only descendant of Madame Giry, sat with her great granddaughter on her knee. The little girl was barely 6 years old, but already enamoured with her Nan's tales of dashing heroes, wonderful prices and evil bad guys, but her favourite story was the tale of the play of the "Beauty and The Beast", which her favourite movie was based on the play that she had participated in. _

"Now mum, aren't those stories a little too much for a child her age?" her youngest daughter, the Childs mother, asked, putting the now sleeping figure to bed.

"They aren't stories!" Flo snapped, wishing her daughter believed her. "And don't worry Ann, I haven't told her anything…scary." 'Yet.'

"Stop filling her head with this nonsense!" Ann snapped back, crossing her small arms over her chest. "If you don't stop spinning tails to my daughter, they you won't be watching her!"

"THOSE ARE NOT TAILS!" Flo finally screamed, having it up to here with her daughters' impertinence.

The mass under the covers moved, and both adults watched with baited breath until she fell asleep.

"Mom, just, please, stops filling her head with this." Ann cried, hope in her eyes. "You told me all this stuff when I was little, and nothing happened except my many, many nightmares!"

Flo nodded, feeling drained.

Walking from the house, she felt someone watching her but tried to dismiss it. After all, if it was someone watching her, she knew who it would be.

* * *

Pain once again filled Erik as he struggled to stop his pounding headache. Sitting up slowly he found himself on a hospital bed. Once again, new pain filled him, of heartache, knowing her had lost yet again his beloved Christine. 

Damn that Chandelier! But there was not one there when I cleaned the Opera up.

The door opened slowly, revealing a doctor with black hair, brown eyes, slightly muscular build and a smile on his face.

"You live!" He cried, in a fake sounding voice. Coughing into his hand, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that son, always wanted to say that with a Coma patient wakes up."

Coma?

Erik opened his mouth to speak but found, to his horror that he could not!

"Now now don't be alarmed!" the doctor smiled again, coming over and checking the clipboard at his feet, making some notes. "You make take sometime to adjust to being awake, and most often then not your vocals will be the last thing your brain wakens."

The doctor prattled on, introducing himself as Sam Eugene, thirty-three years old and one hundred percent English, thank-you-very-much.

This statement confused Erik, until Sam explained that they were in Scotland, Glasgow to be precise.

"A young lady found you, a miss Flora Smith, she's a intern at the hospital just now, her parents are paying for your hospital bills until you could get something sorted." he broke off and looked at the clock on the wall, 3.15. "Ahh Miss Smith should be joining us in 3, 2, and 1."

The door opened to reveal a small young woman, ages around 25 with a to-the-knees black skirt and crisp white shirt on, and her long brown hair in a respectable tight bun on the back of her head.

"Hello Doctor is he- He's awake!" She jumped back in surprise, her black jacket falling from her arm and onto the floor, her beg following as she stared at him in wonder.

Suddenly feeling coldness hitting his right side of his face he suddenly started moaning and grunting, letting them know he wanted his mask, _now_.

"Hold on, I've got it here, somewhere…" The girl muttered, diving through the bag before emptying it out, trying to find his white mask.

Five minutes later, a lot of change, three books, several pencils, a harmonica, letters, some pictures, a ticket stub, hair band, Bible and others things later, she produced a small brown box.

Opening it quickly she handed the mask to him and explained. "After the chandelier broke, and your body was taken away, they left the mask on the stage. I figured that if you were like the tails from my grandmother, then you would be back and would like it back."

"Chandelier? I thought he was in a car crash?" Dr Eugene asked, looking confused.

Before he could say anything else, Flora reminded him that he still needed to make his rounds and that if anything happened she would call for a nurse.

After he closed the door behind him, they stayed in an uncomfortable silence until Flora gave him some paper and a pencil to write with.

Surprisingly he wrote in French, something Flora knew a little of, and the next few days were spent getting his history together, convincing him to stay with her family until he was completely better and on his feet.

And let me tell you, boy was that hard!

I will not stay with your family! He wrote, then underlined it, repeatedly.

"Why on heavens not?" Flo, as she had told, okay ordered, him to call her, demanded, hands on hips, fire in her eyes. "You have no where else to go!"

After remembering that she was Madame Girys descendant, and a smart girl who knew if she started sprouting things about him, deals with the devil and the fact he was the phantom of a now burned down French Opera house she would be in the psychiatric hospital faster than you could say loony tunes, Erik had told her all about his deal with the devil, leaving out the parts of little Megs descendant helping him find Christine.

It felt strange trusting her, but he could still read people, and he knew, _knew_, that the girl would not betray him.

* * *

_Once upon a time, a sailor sent a letter to his sister, and the letter someone ended up at a shop. The shop assistant opened the letter, as she was bored, then sent it forward to the proper owner, but not before sending a letter to the poor sailor, out fighting a war he was too alone to win. _

But to everyone's happiness - they won!

Within months of correspondence the sailor and shop assistant fell in love, and exactly one year after the fated letter arrived they were being married.

Where does this fit in the story?

The man that Flo was marrying was George, the descendant of Rauol, which gave Erik hope that his love, his Christine would be near.

The priest finished the ceremony, allowing the bride and groom, now husband and wife, to kiss. Erik turned as they did so, surveying the crowd, looking for someone that Flo had called Helen, who was the child of Alexandria, the descendant of Christine.

Having remembered the blasted potion this time he took it in the morning before the wedding, which he was best man to, and spent most of the day impatiently waiting for a chance to speak with Helen.

Flo looked over to the sulking Erik and smiled softly. Surely, the poor man wouldn't suffer a third time? He looked to be in his mid twenties, but she knew he was really almost forty, what with the time skips and extra lives and all.

"Hello, Helen. May I have this dance?" Erik asked the calm, slim brown-haired woman.

She blushed and looked to her friends who nodded encouragingly and in envy, eyes screaming that it wasn't fair, the handsome man going after Helen.

A waltz began and slowly the two made themselves through the dance floor, turning and twirling to the music. Helen began to hum along and Erik joined her, and soon the two were standing outside the marquee, looking over the night sky.

"I…have the feeling that we have met before." Helen admitted, pulling the dark red shawl closer to her body, the heart shaped red dress moving as she did so. "But I'm sure I would have recognised you. If I had."

Erik smiled and looked into her eyes, taking up her hands and kissing them softly. "I believe that we have. Have you heard of the tail of the Phantom of the Opera?"

Shaking her head 'no', Erik began explaining where he came from.

* * *

Suddenly Helen stormed through the marquee, grabbing her friend Flo away from her new husband and dragging her to a corner, face contorted with rage.

"You and your damned stories!" she hissed. "That Erik, has just spun me a larger lie than the size of the Earth!"

Confusion filled Flo's face, and she looked back to the entrance/exit of the marquee and moved forward, seeing Erik crumpled on the ground, obviously in pain.

"Are you listing to me?" Helen asked, pulling her friends attention to her. "He seriously freaked me out. Started spouting something about how he was the real phantom, the REAL one, from all those Opera stories, and that I am the descendant of his true love, and we are meant to be!"

Her chest was heaving, face red with rage and people were staring.

"Come on Helen, humour the man, he still isn't right in the head." Flo began, eyes darting around the room.

"HE TRIED TO KISS ME!" Helen screamed, then her hands flew to her mouth as several of the men ran from the room in pursuit of Erik. "Oops?"

* * *

_The pain in his chest exploded. _

Why, why would no one love him?

You should give up, no one will love you, not the **true** you

No! I still have two chances, I WILL find my love!

Ah, but will she truly love you? Or act so, to protect her love?

The men advanced on Erik and he noticed almost too late, and stood quickly. Admitting silently the coward in him, because he would not be human without his fight or flight sense, he ran from them, having good practice from running from the mobs in Paris.

And so he ran. Away from the Marquee, away from the Church, away from her true friend Flo, away from his loves reincarnation, _Helen._

There must be somewhere I can hide!

Being in a body that had been in a coma for so long meant Erik was speeding down, but the men behind him were catching up, with burst of adrenaline they caught up with him, three of them dragging him to the ground, where they began hassling him, kicking him in the stomach.

One of them men, Jim, called for his friends to stand back as he lifted a barrel gun to eye level, pointed it at the defenceless and bloody man, and then shot him like a lame dog.

* * *

_Hours later Flo found his cold body, a fine line cracked on his once white pristine mask, now red with his blood. _

Her dress began drenched in his blood as she held him, crying. When the morning came, she buried his body along the burn river, at a patch of trees and set about trying to unlock the misery of his life, and hopefully, unlock his true love.


	4. Life Line 3 1970

**Warnings: **Erik tortures and kills someone.**  
****Time line: **1970's.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.**  
****Apologies: **For this being so, slow, in the actual story, it's just a bit difficult to get this out in a good amount of words.**  
Dedicated:** To Hot4Gerry, my first and only reviewer of the story so far; thanks you!**  
**

* * *

Once again, Erik awoke to pain, but this time it was coming from his chest, just next to where his heart was. 

Looking around the room he was in he assumed that he had, once again, been reincarnated in a body that was nearer his actual age.

__

Boy are you wrong.

What? Who's there?

A puff of smoke later and Lucifer appeared, leaning on a cane, smoking a cigar and watching Erik closely.

"Do you know how long you've lasted? Barely a year!" He laughed, shaking his head. 'Boy this is going to be easy.' "Just a little reminder - if you screw this one up, the next one will be your last."

"You are simply sending me out to my death, what kind of a man are you?!" Erik exploded, rage filling his face, which he noted was once again devoid of his beloved mask.

"Ahh but you must remember, Mister Erik." Lucifer smiled as Erik's world began to darken. "That I am no man, but a monster."

The last thing he heard was his evil laugher, chilling him to the bone.

* * *

Staggering to his feet he walked by a group of giggling females who where wearing next to nothing outfits, small shorts and even smaller shirt, their hair large and round. 

Shaking his head, he began looking for somewhere that looked familiar, pausing as he heard someone calling his name.

"Erik? Dear God is that you?" a female voice called, a pram in front of her, pushing it up the hill with difficulty.

Erik stared, there, in front of him, vastly more wrinkled and a lot more round was young Flora, pushing what looked like a baby in front of her.

Quickly he ran to her aid, helping her with her bounds of bags, receiving odd looks for his sharp suit and cape, but most were aimed at his face, scared and bare for the entire world to see.

"Oh Erik!" Flo cried, arms coming round to hug him, bags catching him in the back.

He grimaced but kept silent, pausing to look at the youngling in the buggy. "Who-Who is that?"

"My granddaughter!" She smiled, face almost splitting. "Soon after you died, I had little Flo - my husband named him - and that blasted Helen got engaged to Jim, nice man once you get past the whole 'chivalry to a fault' thing."

She prattled on, until they had reached her house, an hour's walk from the town city, talking about the things invented from his time, slowly letting him know what had happened since his death - his third murder.

"Erik?" she asked, pausing on the steps of her home. She looked around before sitting on the cold dirty steps and he joined her. "What are- I mean, what will you do?"

"I- am not sure I know what you mean?" he replied, sitting on her left, hiding his side of his face with his hand.

She pursed her lips, looking at the sky above her, talking softly. "I mean, where you will live; will you go after Helens children; do you want revenge on Jim; what will--"

"Enough Flo!" He laughed, mouth twitching into a smile. "I will see what the devil he comes up with; after all, I am supposed to be receiving help from him."

They sat in silence until the baby cried and Erik helped them into the block of flats, where they sat talking for most of the night.

* * *

_"Does Helen have any children? Any daughters?" _

"No, not yet, they are all boys I'm afraid."

"Oh."

"Is there an Opera house near by?"

"The only Opera house is in town, but even then, it is most Western events than actual Operas."

"Where am I actually, and when?"

"Why its 1973, silly! And in Glasgow, the same town as before."

"That night, when I died again, did you happen upon my, mask?"

Flo smiled as she remembered, and his face lit up just so she hoped he found his true love, he was beautiful when he smiled.

"Oh thank you Flo, thank you!"

"Think nothing of it Erik, now, about that job."

* * *

Three months later Erik had settled in at the church at the bottom of the road, acting as a security guard, repairperson and general caretaker. 

One night when he was waiting for the minister to finish a meeting a balding man ran into the church, out of breath, face beaming with pride.

"Minister! Minister!" the man called, banging on the pastors door.

It opened quickly, the age-old minister with hardly any hair, too many wrinkles and a mirthful face smiling at him. "Yes Jim? What can I do you for at, oh, six in the evening?"

"We have a daughter!" the man burst, pride swelling in his chest.

I have seen that man before.

He's the only who shot you.

WHAT!

Erik watched as the man told the minister of the birth, leaving out a few obvious details, and the two men clasped each other's hands before Jim left, plans of revenge forming in his mind.

__

Are you not even going to find out if the girl is your Christine?

Are you mad! She is but a babe!

The perfect way to get your revenge, getting his youngest daughter to fall in love with you, the one who darkened his true love.

Eric sat on the roof of the church watching the man leave, a plan formulating in his mind.

* * *

Once the minister left Erik made his way back to Flo's flat, where he was staying, only to find her in tears, George holding her closely as police took their statements. 

Seeing Erik Flo flew from George and grasped him by the front of his suit. "They took Ann! Oh Erik! You have to help us find her!"

Tears fell as she sobbed, knees buckling. Erik's heart broke, she reminded him so much of Madame Giry, and he had spent a lot of time with little Ann, her smiling, cooing face lighting up his cold dark nights.

Running a hand through her loose hair, he mumbled that he would find her, before passing her back to George and running off into the night.

* * *

Grabbing a homeless man who was bragging about selling a baby to an English couple by the scruff of his neck, he threw him into the brick wall, smirking when he heard a few ribs crack. 

"Where is the baby?" he hissed, bringing a knife close to the man jugular.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT BABY!" the man screeched, flailing his arms and legs, trying to get a luck kick or punch in.

"Young Ann, little Flo's daughter." he whispered, pressing the knife on the mans neck, causing his eyes to widen, his body to still and his pants to release.

"Ugh!"

Roughly, he threw the man to the floor and brought his booted foot to his ribs, sending him flying from one end of the alley to the other. He crashed into the trashcans and lay still.

__

Ah, ah, ah! Can't kill him until you have all the info!

Erik bent downwards and grabbed the men, bringing him close to his face. "I will ask this once more, where, is, the, child?"

"I-I-dunno AHHHH!" the man gibbered then screamed as Erik tore the mask from his face.

"DO YOU SEE THIS FACE? DO YOU WANT THE SAME FATE?!" Erik screamed and threw the man once again, a noose appearing from nowhere and wrapping itself around the bums' neck. "Where is she?"

"The McNails! Down in the big fancy hotel place on George Street!" the man yelled, flailing about, trying to save his neck.

"Now who didn't you say so." Erik smirked, pulled the cord and left the corpse for the rats to eat.

* * *

Chugging down the potion Erik stood outside the fancy hotel, watching as a young couple loaded bags into a private taxi, the lady holding a pink bundle, trying to shush her cried of terror, or hunger, Erik supposed, Ann was always either scarred or hungry. 

Walking quickly he bumped into the man, offering his apologies. Turning he smiled devilishly at the woman, cooing at the child.

"I am a childminder, may I?" He asked, gesturing to the child.

The woman looked to the man and he nodded wearily and she handed little Ann over to him, who looked at his face before extending a hand, running her tiny fingers over the right hand side of his face.

The two watched as the child quietened, then laughed and breathed a sign of relief.

"My baby, please, sir." the woman smiled, gesturing for Ann.

"I think not." Erik frowned, covering Ann's face and pulling his blade quickly and twirls, slashing the two's throats, killing them as they fell into each others arms, hurt, pain and shock evident in their eyes.

* * *

Flo paced the small living room, George watching helplessly on the couch, bottle of whisky in one hand, the other in a right fist. 

"Oh it's useless!" Flo cried, sparing a glance at him. "We'll never get her back! Who know what could have happened!"

"I think it's a bit suspicious." he blinked owlishly, drinking from the bottle. "Gah. I mean, that Erik boy showing up after so long, then this, it just seems…"

Flo mouthed 'no', covering her mouth with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. "George! You saw how he was with her! He loves her like his own!"

George sighed. "That's what I'm saying, maybe he loves her too much?"

Flo opened her mouth to deny it when the door of the flat slammed open, Erik standing against the rain that had started a few minutes ago, blood coating his suit, face free from scars and a pink bundle close to his chest.

"I believe these little Madame lives here?" He smiled, handing her over to her grandmother, who smothered her in kisses and declaration of love.

"Erik, old man! Never doubted you for a second!" George smiled, eye twinkling, then frowned. "Where did the blood come from?"

Flo gasped and checked Ann over, then looked at him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Erik smiled, feeling a pang in his heart as little Ann cried out, reaching for her saviour.

"Well I'll just got get some bubbly to celebrate!" George grinned, stood up, and fell over.

"Allow me, monsieur; you keep an eye on your granddaughter." Erik waved off Flo's concern, took an umbrella at her insistence and after he checked he had enough money he may his way to the all night off licence, buying a bottle of their finest Champaign, and then heading back.

Suddenly feeling light headed Erik cursed, he was coming down with the cold! Knowing it would be better for him to get back inside quickly he dashed across the road quickly, not noticing the car heading his way until it was too late.

* * *

_Damnit, not again!_

Yes, again, seems like you are in a bit of a pickle, young Erik.

Stop playing these games! I demand--

You are in no position to demand anything!

Fine, then how about this; this is my last chance; let me grow up in the world, return my memories over a period.

I do not know…

And let Flo find me!

Now that cannot happen, not if you want your Christine.

Then keep me an orphan this time, having your 'people' helping me is more bother than it is worth!

Hmm…fine. And thank you for my latest additions; I have been trying to get those three for years.

What the Hell is he on about?


	5. Life Line 4 1990

**Warnings: **None.**  
****Time line: **the start - 1989, the rest - dated.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.**  
****Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.**

* * *

_A cry was heard in the maternity unit, a beautiful, wonderful sound. _

Suddenly a large, tell man ran out of the room and into a group of people, waiting for news.

It's a girl! We've got a girl! The men beamed, tears in his eyes.

"Congratulation son!" An elder man, George, smiled. "What have you named her?"

His eyes twinkled. "Jasmine."

"Yer kiddin, right?" George looked aghast.

"Of course! We called her what old Flo wanted us to, Kimberley Ann." he smiled softly, remembering the poor woman who passed on not so long ago, barely four months before his youngest was born. "Kimberley Ann Boyce."

* * *

4 months earlier - On the M8.

* * *

_Screams where heard, who was screaming? _

Oh.

She was.

Flo looked through the car that held her old body, and saw her mother gasping for breathe, a metal pipe digging into her stomach.

Oh Gods no!

There is a way out of this you know.

What?

You could take her place, give her a chance.

A chance? To do what?

Fulfil her destiny.

What are you on about? Who are you?!

Your mother, young Flora, has made a promise to help a young man, but she has never fulfilled that promise, through no fault of her own, the time was not right.

Go on.

However, if you were to take her place, exchange your souls, you would reach heaven faster, without the heart brake of the next forty years.

Wait! You mean, I only have forty years left?

Yes, but you mother only has four minutes.

Who are you?

I am known by many names, young Flora, but you know me as God, your saviour. I only ask this of you as there is no other way, no other choice. If you mother does not carryon and complete her mission, hope will be lost for billions of souls, with Lucifer receiving a boost in his power, no mortal will be free from his wicked grasp.

But, I'll die.

And be given immediate entry to heaven, when you will reside even after the final judgment day.

But my family, my daughter is pregnant! My husband! My other children! I can-can't just leave them!

How about this; allow your mother control of your body, but you will be her subconscious, as well as her 'what is right and what is wrong' guide?

I-I'm not sure.

Glancing back at her mother, pale face, hurt and tears in her eyes, young Flo knew what she had to do.

Do it.

* * *

1980 - Southern General Hospital.

* * *

"Found his outside, all that was with him was this bottle - I can't open it - and a mask." A nurse said to the doctor. 

The male physician took one look at the child, the baby, and yelped. "Dear God!"

The nurse frowned as the baby cried, obviously feeling the negative comment directed at it, no, him.

"What will I do with him, doctor?" she asked, trying to move the blanket to cover the child's hideously scarred face.

"Drown him?" the doctor sighed, then picked up the phone. "I'll call the police, then social services, if no one claims him in 24 hours he'll be put into the system."

The nurse gasped, bringing the child close to her. "Doctor! He'll never survive! He's too, too different!"

"That's not our place nurse." he shook his head and then continued his conversation.

* * *

1981 - Oakland's Orphanage.

* * *

A young couple walked around the orphanage, looking at all the children, trying to pick one out of the children that they where going to take home.

"Oh honey, lets go check out the babies!" the woman pleaded, grasping onto her husbands arm, dragging him to the nursery.

There were two rows of six, one row for boys and one for girls. In three cots were boys, and two cots little girls.

Cooing at them the woman suddenly noticed the cot furthest away from the others, alone in a corner. Taking a bold step forward she was stopped roughly when a matron grabbed her arm.

"Ya won't be wanting that one, miss." She eyed the cot. "He's the devils child. Scarred since the day he wiz born, abandoned by his muther."

"Oh surely he isn't - OH MY GOD!" The woman screamed, he was hideous!

Scars marred the right hand side of his face, some were still raw despite being months old, his eyes - that stared at the sealing unblinking - were two different colours. The left was a murky brown, the other a vibrant yellow, deep and dark, and with the baby not blinking, giving off an eerie vibe.

The couple left the room, leaving poor Erik alone once more.

* * *

1985 - Oakland's Orphanage.

* * *

"But why can't I go to school like the other kids?" young Erik, just over five years old, asked innocently as one of the nurses walked them to the local school, pausing to take one of the smaller ones hands, crossing the road and disappearing down the street.

"B'cuz you're not normal!" Beatrice, the matron in charge, sneered at the child, then threw him into the recreation room. "Now tidy this mess up! And stay away from the piano!"

Tears threatened to fall but Erik learned from past times it was useless to cry over things he could not change.

Looking around the large room he began pushing play things into corners, replacing the desks and chairs, putting away the crayons and colouring books. Sighing he looked at the piano, fingers itching to touch it, but he knew he must not, he still could not sit down from his last punishment.

* * *

1988 - Oakland's Orphanage.

* * *

Everyone had their Sunday bests on, even Erik, who was hidden away in the shadows by the other nurses as the hearse carried away the old matrons' body.

She had been found that morning with a noose around her neck, hanging from the staircase, a trail of blood coming from her lips, a suicide note in her breast pocket.

A few minutes later the children were all in the playing room, sitting quietly.

Erik looked around for a seat and saw one at the large piano. Gathering courage, he slunk past his 'friends' and sunk down on the cushioned seat, his back to them all.

Moving his hands on the organ Erik stuck a loud, long and depressing note, before quickly and repeatedly pressing the tune of Beethoven's sympathy.

The others in the room stared in amazement as Young Erik, the disfigured and quiet boy sat at the piano and paled wondrous music, chilling them to the core.

"I didn't know he could do that." Maurine, the new matron in charge commented quietly, talking with the other nurses.

The others shook their head, watching the boy transfixed. What he lacked in looks he could make up in musical talent!

* * *

1990 - Oakland's Orphanage.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but with his face." the conductor paused, and lowered his voice. "But with his face the way it is, there is no way anyone would work with him."

"I understand." Maurine nodded, standing as the man did and escorted him out.

Coming back into the room, she looked apologetically at Erik, who hung his head, his long brown hair hiding his face.

"Never mind, Erik, we'll try again with someone else." she tried to sympathise and patted his shoulder awkwardly, but knew it was no use, aged 10 or 100 little Erik would never be accepted with his talent and face.

* * *

1998

* * *

Aged 18, young Erik chimera - as he named himself, left the "warm, safe and happy home" of Oakland's Orphanage with a spring in his step.

During the last 12 years, he had regained all his life's memories, including the ones that he had made during his time under the devils spell, and knew that he had to be more careful, not as trusting and find Flora Smith as soon as possible.

She must be getting on in her old age.

__

Oh, she is not on, she passed on.

What?

Yup, about eight months after you were found she died in a car crash.

Erik denied it, refused it even! Flo was strong, and nothing, not a stupid car crash could cost him her.

* * *

Standing over the grave that held Flo and her husband Erik sank to his knees, tears falling down his face.

"NO!" He screamed, having lost his friend again.

As he slammed his hands down onto the Earth an elderly woman, small, around 5ft3 and round with short brown hair that fell past her ears, wearing a dark brown suit and black boots.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice sounding familiar. "What are you doing?!"

Erik stood quickly in shook, glad his hair gel kept his hair in place, and regards the woman. She looked to be around 50, with circles under her eyes and a face full of wrinkles.

"I am mourning for an old friend." Erik replied simply, turning away form the woman. "I will be leaving in a moment."

"And coming home with me for some tea I suppose, eh Erik?" the woman smiled and Erik did a double take, she seemed to change.

"Do I - do I know you?" He asked, squinting his eyes to see if it helped jog and of his memories.

"Oh I would say you do. C'mon Erik! It's me! Little Flora!" the woman grinned and suddenly turned, pirouetting, showing that she was the child of the Giry line. "Come, let us get out of the cold and I shall explain everything."

Erik nodded mutely, following her like a puppy in the rain.

* * *

Inside a small café near by Flo told Erik of the deal her daughter made with God so save her soul, but inevitably sticking their two souls together, effectively merging them together over time.

"Does- does George know?" "No, but before this happened Flo and he had stop having those kind of relations, and if he ever does with to start again I simply shut down, letting young Flo take over."

"Do you know where my mask is? I have no money to make a new one, but in the past..?" "I do not, well I did, but I gave it to the daughter of Christine."

Erik started in her in amazement.

"She is here?"

Flo laughed then stood, Erik following.

"I think that's enough information for today, how about we collect our thoughts, then work out what we're going to do?"

Erik nodded, feeling a connection with the woman.

* * *

_"Can you explain the descendant thing to me Erik? From the beginning, as much as you know." _

"You are the descendant of Madame Giry, the dance instructor from the Opera. Helen is the direct descendant of Christine, and that blasted Jim is the descendant of Rauol, my rival."

"Oh dear!"

"Flo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, except…"

"Except what?!"

"My daughter, granddaughter, little Ann, married Helen and Jim's boy, James."

"Do they have children?"

"Yes, two girls and a boy."

"Could one of them be my Christine?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"What? Why?"

"Well, one of then, Laura, is perfect in everyway, except she's a prima Donna diva. And Little Kimberley is, just that, little, she's barely 9 where as Laura is 13."

"Then I shall marry Laura!"

"No you will not!"

"Do not test me woman! I have tried for many, many years to get my Christine, and you will not stand in my way! No one will!"

"You cannot marry her! She may not be the one!"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Just- just wait. Wait until they are over the age of sixteen, please Erik, that's only seven years, what's seven years to old friends like us?"

Erik stared at her coldly then remembered all the times she had helped him and nodded.

"I shall wait. But the moment Kimberley turns sixteen I shall choose, and finally break this devils curse."

They looked at each other and nodded, shaking hands in agreement.

'I hope I'm right.'


	6. Meeting The Girls

**Warnings: **Some language.**  
****Time line: **The start - 2002, the rest dated.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.**  
****About the plot now:** There is just one more chapter; maybe, of background info, then we are onto the plot! Mwhahahaha!

* * *

"…music of the ni--------ght." Erik sang softly and powerfully 

Standing on the middle of the stage of the Royal Albert Concert Hall in front of a large group of stage hands, directors, musicians and others who where auditioning for "Phantom Of The Opera" wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black tight t-shirt and his mask on his face Erik faced the crowd stonily.

Slowly Andrew Lloyd Webber stood, clapping slowly, then faster as everyone else joining in as he received a standing ovation.

"Right! We have our Phantom! Nice mask!" Mr Webber called out, and then began casting Christine, but before he started, again he told Erik to leave his contact information with the conductor.

* * *

Walking into the dark building Flo looked behind her, making sure her two granddaughters were with her. 

"Wow Nan, this place is like, huge!" The smaller of the two called out, spinning in a circle as she walked, taking in the air of excitement.

"Ugh its so, dusty." The other called out, distain clear in her crystal vocals. "Why are we here again? I was supposed to be going to the Dancing."

Flo frowned at her, hoping to God that someone tamed her before something bad happened to her. "My friend Erik is working here and he wanted to show you two something."

Walking towards the stage the older girl stood on it first, Erik noted from high in the rafters. She had long curly brown his, and brown eyes, a petite build but tall, walking with a pair of black heels, light blue hip hugger jeans and a white off the shoulder top with the words "Born To Party!" on it, showing her tanned complexion. He wasn't sure but it looked like she was wearing make up, some lip-gloss, mascara, eye shadow and foundation. 'That must be Laura, what age is she now? Eighteen?'

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" the other called out, walking on the stage and Erik tore his eyes from the woman who looked so much like his Christine to her. She was smaller in height than Laura, with a slightly bigger build, with long brown hair that went mid back. It was straight, not as straight as the girls who straightened it so it must be natural, he noted, and then looked at her outfit. She wore a pair of black zipped boots, black cotton trousers and a dark red top that held long sleeves and an oval neck. Her skin tone was pale, not in a sick way but pale none the less. She wore no make up and giggled loudly as she twirled around the stage. 'This must be young Kimberley Ann, my she's grown! What is she now, fourteen?'

"HELLO Nan!" Laura snapped, turning to her, the old woman struggling up the stairs. "What are we doing here?"

Dropping from the rafters, he crouched behind them, watching Kimberley as she watched him, his attention on Laura.

Laura, feeling the back of her hairs standing up, turned to see the man in a mask, wearing a outfit from the early 1900's, dressed like the Phantom, standing, watching her.

"What like what you see?" She flirted, automatically.

"LAURA!" Flo snapped, felling ashamed that her granddaughter, likely the one who is Erik's Christine, was acting lick such a whore. "Erik would like to meet you girls, have a chat, and then set up singing lessons with each of you."

'Alone with this hunk?' Laura thoughts, eyes roaming over his large shoulders, tight pants that showed his other package and smiley coyly. "Sure, I'm game."

"…wish you were…" Kimberley muttered, only Erik catching what she said.

He cocked his head in her direction, trying to understand what she was talking about, and then shook his head mentally.

"My name is Erik. You shall address me as such." He stated, bowing to them.

Felling silly Kimberley curtseyed as he looked at her, leaving Laura to snort.

"God your such a dork Kim!"

Tears gathered in her eyes and before anyone could blink, she ran into the wings, down the back stage stairs and down the corridors, using her ears to guide her.

The three stared at where she was before Flo started shouting at Laura who shrugged.

"Hey, not my fault she's a weirdo. Staying in her room, listing and writing music, singing to too, I mean come on Nan!" she almost yelled, turning to face the older woman. "When is she going to grow up and learn that prince charming isn't going to catch her as she falls from her cliff of a shitter she calls a life?"

Erik thought on what she was saying, but unfortunately, she wasn't finished.

"She runs from everything, getting into more trouble, I mean sure she can fight but Nan, she's too delusional! And that 'thing' about great-great-great-whatever Christine talking with her in her dreams is just cuz of your stories."

Stopping for a breath, she never says her Nan coming up to her and slapping her in the face.

"You will NEVER talk like that about Kimberley again! So what if she is a bit immature, she's fourteen for goodness sake! And she's creative Laura, which is more than I can say for you, now you better hope she doesn't get herself hurt in this place!" Flo yelled, and then turned to Erik, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Erik but--"

"go home, I will find her and let her stay with me for the night, clear the air as they say." he cut her off, feeling a bit uncomfortable about having the girl in his lair later, felling it to be improper, but knowing that if she went back with them he might chance loosing her or Laura from bitterness and bad memories.

Flo opened her mouth to speak when she thought better of it, grabbing Laura by the arm and dragging her away.

* * *

After turning left, then right, going up the stairs, third door on her left, across the room, down an elevator, second door on the right Kimberley stopped, chest heaving, tears falling, leaning on a locked door to catch her breathe. 

After a few minutes she turned the door, sucking in her breathe as the carved wooden door creaked open and showed a passageway.

Feeling like in a trance she put one foot in front of the other, walking along the cold stone floor, her hand hovering over the walls, candle torches lighting the way. Trying to stop the scared feeling in her, she began to sing, a song she knew since she was a child, hoping it would calm her.

"You've found hope You've found faith, Found how fast she could take it away." She paused, having made the 'ay' carry. "Found true love, Lost your heart. Now you don't know who you are."

Hearing a noise, she paused, stopped walking and strained to hear if anyone was coming. Clearing her throat, she started again. "She made it easy, Made it free, Made you hurt til you couldn't see. Sometimes it stops, Sometimes it flows, But baby that is how love goes."

Stopping again she heard someone singing it but in a male tone. Staying still, she screamed when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, throwing her arms back to fend him off, voice shrieking loudly.

Turning to run the way she came she ran into a wall, well, a man, built like a tank. Looking up she saw the man from before Erik looking down at her, a grimace on his face. His eyes were two different colours, a kind of yellow on the left and brown on the right.

"Come." he ordered, showing her his left hand. "We shall begin you lessons, you need to carry your voice longer, strengthen your lungs."

He spoke more and Kimberley stared at him in wonder.

* * *

_I've been down here for hours! When will I get some rest! _

Mr Erik has taught me many things. Then we took a break and we talked about our lives. Okay I talked and he added some comments.

* * *

"Why do you keep putting yourself down?" Erik asked, sipping his tea as she sipped her water. 

Kimberley shrugged. "Cuz I'm not good enough."

Something flashed in Erik's eyes but he stopped himself from crying out 'but you live on the surface while I hide away!'

"I guess, I'm surrounded by perfection, and everything I do is so that I can be little miss perfect like my sister. I mean I love her, but sometimes, I think my parents would rather I stopped being me, act less kidish and put all my efforts into one thing, rather than a little bit of everything." She continued then yawned. "Sorry, just a little tired."

"You summer has started, has it not?" Erik asked, taking the cup from her and offering his hand once he set it down. "come, I shall take you to the surface."

"Yeah." Kimberley nodded, taking his hand and the two walked.

* * *

_She seems so insecure, like little meg, but also like my Christine when she first started out-- no, she looks nothing like Christine! It must be Laura; they are so similar it is shocking! _

I'll have to wait until her lesson next then, to see for my self who is truly who.


	7. Angst Of The Teenage Variety

**Warnings: **Lots of angst.**  
****Time line: **The start - 2003  
**Dedicated to:** Phantomess1 - thank you for your nice review!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.**  
****Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Here it is!

* * *

_Ugh, I don't know why old Flossy is making me do this! _

I mean, the guys all mysterious, gets pissed easy when I mention that butt ugly mask, and when I get notes wrong, but that isn't often.

Hmm…he spends a lot of time with my and Kim, I wonder what he's up to? God he could be a perv or something! Taking me through a mirror, down a long winding path and across a lake - an honest to friggen God LAKE!

* * *

Erik growled lowly, getting angry with impatience. Standing behind the women's bathroom mirror, he waited for Laura to turn up. Suddenly he felt through his pockets, trying to find the cell phone Kimberley had gotten him for Christmas. 

Since meeting them in the summer Kimberley had became a loyal and true friend, keeping him up to date with the latest technology, allowing him to be up to date with their many adventures that they _fail_ to mention to him, their mentor.

Adventures such as Laura many, many suitors-- boyfriends, her underage activity, binge drinking, college woes and friend troubles. However, for Kimberley, they were slightly different - bullies, suicide, weight problems, inferiority complexes, her complete diary and her aliases that she uses to keep herself in a reality away from her parents and the expectations placed on her.

Haven gotten to know the girls they were not that different from his initial assumptions; Laura wanted to have fun, no matter what the consequence, and Kimberley was a quiet girl who hated leaving anyone in a 'stitch'.

Just as he lifted the mobile to his ear the bathroom door swung open to reveal Kimberley, face slightly flushed, hair everywhere, still wearing her school outfit.

"Sorry Erik! I thought I'd texted to tell you that me and Laura swapped - she's meeting up with a few mates from college." She sighed, pausing at the floor length mirror and frowned at her reflection.

"That's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose." He accepted, the mirror sliding sideways to reveal Erik in a pair of black trousers, a crisp white shirt slightly open and his half-white mask on his face. "Come, we are running late."

As they walked down the corridor Erik frowned, feeling foolish in his choice of outfit. 'This is what I get for slightly going back on my promise with Flo.'

After walking for a bit they arrived at the water and Erik helped Kimberley onto the boat. Humming to herself he rowed the boat, no noise except for her, the water bellow them and the drip, drip, drip of condensation turning into water, sliding down the rock and into the water.

The boat came to a stop with a lurch on the riverbank and Erik stepped off first, reverting to the gentleman inside of him and helping Kimberley off it.

* * *

Several hours' later Kimberley and Erik sat around a small table enjoying a meal that he made. A simple chicken breast with peas and mashed potatoes, a glass of milk for Kimberley and wine for Erik.

The silence, to an outsider, would have been deafening, but to the two it was welcoming.

During the practice Kimberley kept hitching her voice, going to high and then reverting to being too quiet. This had continued until Erik finally lost it and snapped at her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I-I dunno. I guess I'm just nervous."

"What? Why?"

"I, erm, nothing, just school stuff."

Erik regarded the girl, who pushed the food around her plate, not haven taken one bite. "Kimberley, I know that I do not cook as bad as you, therefore it isn't poisoned, so what is wrong? Do you want me to talk to your grandmother?"

The fork and knife clattered onto the plate and Kimberley slumped backwards on the chair sighing. "I just don't feel right."

Confusion flashed Erik's face. "What?"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes to look at him. "I just fell really, odd, like I'm in the wrong place, but usually when I come down here it goes away, but its getting worse, and then with Bobby-"

A hand flew to her mouth and she stopped herself. Erik raised and eye brow.

"Can I go back? And can I take the long way, alone?" She asked a sad looking passing over him.

He nodded and walked with her to collect her things. They said goodbye, hugged once, his larger frame dwarfing her slightly before she left.

* * *

Erik paused his pacing when he first heard it.

'It' was Kimberley's cell phone lying on the Organ, playing 'Even Angels Fall'.

Looking at the screen - and wondering how the thing for a reception down there - he saw the name Bobby and frowned.

Flipping it open he barked 'What?' into it and received a cocky answer.

'Hey, is Kimbo there? Its Bobby.'

'No she's not here, or she would have answered it herself. Who are you?'

'I'm Bobby.'

'Yes, but what are you to Kimberley?'

'Uh, I'm her boyfriend.'

Erik's eyes widened, his stomach seeming to drop at those words.

'Hello?'

'Oh I thought her _boyfriend_ was called Stewart.'

'WHAT! She dumped me for that--'

Flipping the phone closed Erik turned to the Organ and began composing again, a new emotion inside him.

* * *

Up in the bright light of the day two girls sat side-by-side on a park bench, watching as ducks cautiously waddled nearer them and the bread they were feeding them.

One girl was Kimberley, wearing a black fleeced jacket, zipped up despite the heat and her normal black boots and black cotton trousers. She had tearstains down her face.

Beside her was a girl of the same age, skinnier and taller, wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a baby white t-shirt. Her long straightened straight hair sat just passed her shoulders, her black clutch purse on her lap.

"Nelly, why did he…" Kimberley paused again and sniffed. Loudly.

"C'mon girl, obviously he isn't the guy for you!" 'Odd, me giving her love advice on bad guys.' Nelly replied, slipping her arms around her depressed friend. "Hey, did you find your phone? And haven't you got a singing lesson with Mr E?"

The only person Kimberley had told about Erik was to Nelly, AKA Nelly Stevens, one year older than her, her best friend for 3 years, an English girl with lightly tanned skin, high cheek bones and murky but beautiful brown eyes. Her dark brown hair added to her beauty and her smile left guys kneeing in front of her. To Kimberley she was the best thing she could have asked for at the end of her first year of high school; kind, caring, funny, understanding of her quirky ways and just a really, really nice person.

Unsurprisingly Nelly was the one who received the most attention but had made a few bad decisions, that Kimberley found herself freezing her friend out until she came to her senses, but she did, and the two were closer than ever.

When she first told her about Erik, Nelly was scared. Scared her friend was hanging out with a guy way older than her, scared she was going underground with him, scared that she was getting attached to the man who was teaching her and seemed to have developed feelings for her older sister, not like he would be the first guy the two fought over.

"No, I think its at Erik's studio, and I'm not going back." Kimberley glared, crossing her arms and looking younger than she was. "I'll just make a fool of myself! He probably doesn't want me around anymore…"

Feeling her friend gearing up for a 'pep talk' Kimberley cut in, telling her she was going home, and that she would catch her later in school.

* * *

Flo paused her talking on the phone when Kimberley walked in, face downcast and head forward.

"Where in the name of Govan have you been? Erik called, you missed your lesson! The first one since you started might I add!" she yelled, throwing her arms in desperation. "What am I going to do with you? If this came from Laura, I would accept it, but you, _you_. Kimberley I thought you had more sense than that!"

Ignoring the woman, not wanting a confrontation, Kimberley turned around and walked back out the door.

'Hello? Flo, are you there?'

Looking down at the phone in her hand she sighed, placing it to her ear. "Erik, I think you need to talk with her, but she won't go back to your house, you'll need to talk to her out here."

* * *

It had taken some convincing and mock threatening but eventually Flo had gotten Erik out of his cave and into the real world, trailing Kimberley, trying to find out what was up with her.

He had followed her all morning, from when she got up at 8 am, started school at 9, sat through her English, Maths, Chemistry, Drama and French classes, frowning as she ignored her best friends, catching the looks her teachers were throwing her when the bright and bubbly girl kept silent.

As she walked home, cautiously throwing glances over her shoulder the reasons for her behaviour become clear when she took off on an unused path home, stopping in the middle of a field on the left of the motor way.

Standing in the middle she closed her eyes before spinning around, screaming madly, letting tears pour down her face, falling onto the dusty ground and sobbing.

Several times Erik restrained himself and almost broke when she began singing a song he had not heard before.

Sitting up she looked at the cloudless sky as though it were mocking her and began slowly, then using her lungs added more power to the song, ending slowly.

_"You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt _

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie" 

Suddenly something clicked in Erik's brain' she had fallen for a guy who didn't even know it! But who? And who would be foolish enough not to notice the funny, charming, quick thinking, lovely, bright, kind and caring girl in front of him?

The fool!

* * *

_I suppose I'll have to give up, it's clear he only has eyes for _her.

But I don't want to; something inside me keeps on saying 'Go for it! You can do it!'

…

…

…

And oddly enough 'Don't repeat my mistakes.'

* * *

Lying on her bed covers instead of under them Kimberley's head thrashed from side to side, her breathing becoming heavy then light as images flashed through her mind, a nightmare playing out again and again, the same for the last few nights.

A rope came around her neck.

A chandelier smashing into the ground, herself being thrown into the waiting arms of a saviour.

Turning to face her thrower, she screamed as she saw the lights fade from Erik's eyes.

Running through the corridors of Erik's home, she felt her feet taking her in an unknown direction. Stopping she came face to face with a mirror, or her wearing a wedding dress!

But her face, it wasn't her own.

Peering closely she almost fell back as her reflection didn't move, and her hand moved of its own accord, touching the wedding dress, a beautiful hand made white gown with a ballroom dome skirt and tight looking beaded bodice, with long sleeves that cut into a diamond.

Someone was standing beside her, but she couldn't bear to turn her face, dread in her stomach.

"Please, learn, please don't hurt him." a soft voice called out. "Don't be frightened of him love him as a whole."

Hello? Whose there? Where am I?

"Let him in, and he'll open up, he's just a child in side, just a child, child."

Who? Who are you talking about? Who are you?

Suddenly four figures were in front of her.

"Let him in, he'll open up, he's just a child in side, just a child, child." A woman with her hair immaculately done in a high bun on top of her head, dark grey dress and a cane extended in front of her, repeating the words. "Keep your hand at eye level, trust him give him a chance, let him it, and keep save, keep your hand at eye level…"

"Watch your back! He's a devil! Don't trust him! He'll hurt you! Run away!" A man of wealth with golden blonde hair and blue eyes all but begged her, his outfit dirty and stained with blood, a lasso around his neck. "Get away!"

Let him in, listen with you heart, trust him, don't let the past repeat, it'll be okay… A woman, younger than the first, wearing a white dress similar to the one before, begged her, her eyes pleading with love and care, as though she knew what she was talking about.

The fourth figure stepped closer as the others voices rang out, closing in on her.

"Be careful, he's a monster! Half angel, half devil! Watch your back!"

"Keep your hand level with your eye."

"Let him in!"

"Stay away!"

"Listen with your heart."

"Keep safe."

"Don't turn your back on him!"

"It'll be okay…"

"Get away, GET AWAY!"

"Trust him."

"Just a child."

"A child."

"Child!"

Turing away from them she saw Erik standing, his mask on the table behind his, kissing someone with curly hair, not a curly as Laura's, but very curly.

Something panged in her heart, making her cry out.

He turned to look at her, but before he was fully around --- flashes entered her mind; she was suddenly standing behind Erik, sitting on the organ as he composed.

Singing something in French that she didn't recognise she walked closer to him, taking her time, singing softer and softer, getting closer and closer, her arms sneaking around his broad shoulders and suddenly sliding up his neck, hesitating around his mask until she grabbed it and her turned on her, throwing her to the ground--

BAM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kimberley screamed her back aching from where she landed.

Catching her breathe she stared at the bed, three feet in front of her, and looked at what she hand landed on.

Her books, pens, laptop - surprisingly uncrushed - and her mobile.

"Oh God." she muttered, sliding her legs up to her chest and rocking backwards and forwards as he parents came rushing into the room, her mother brandishing a large pink bra and her father with a pot her grabbed from the kitchen.

Her brother ran in behind them, carrying his baseball bat, and Laura screamed from the next room.

"How's a girl supposed to get a descent nights sleep round here!"

They all dispersed, leaving Kimberley to her thoughts.

"Oh God."


	8. Cruel Intentions

**Warnings: **Heart brake.**  
****Time line: **Just after the last chapter.**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.**  
****Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Seriously this time, the plot is coming through like milkshake!

* * *

After Erik saw Kimberley pour her heat out, and she apologised to him, they resumed the lessons, but as less of a pace. 

As exams were coming up for the poor girl he let her off the hook more often, tutoring her in maths and French, normalcy settling in.

And of course, when things go back to normal--

Someone has to destroy it.

* * *

_Remember Erik, you only have a life left. _

I remember, what do you want?

Oh nothing, just reminding you, you need to find your Christine. The one who loves you for you.

And? I believe I have found her.

My, my Erik, letting such words enters your vocabulary, letting your manners and gentleman mannerisms slip. Tut, tut my boy.

Is there are point to this or are you just getting kicks?

Have you decided who your Christine is? And who if little Meg?

Yes it is--

Do not answer! Let time tell all.

Fine, spoil all my fun. But a world of caution to this tail, should the girl see, you will fail!

What?

* * *

"What?" Erik asked again, glaring at the two girls in front of him. 

It was an unusual site to see both girls in his home at the same time, since each other was in on every other day, and they had just asked him the most _ridiculous_, to him anyway, question.

Laura nudged Kimberley, who glared at her then repeated the question; ""Which one of us is the better singer?"

To Erik, the question was odd, strange and out of character. Well for Laura, she assumed everything, and Kimberley assumed she was the worst.

"Well, ladies, I--" Erik stuttered, not knowing what to say. How could he answer that? In modern terms maybe? "Kimberley, you are like Ariel and Mariah Carey, but Laura you are like, hmm, Sandi Thom and Beyonce."

Both girls thought of what he said, looked at each other and said "huh?".

"In some aspects Laura, your voice is better than Kimberley, but sometimes Kimberley, your voice is better than Laura." He tried again.

The girls mumbled thanks before leaving the lair, taking the longer and less wet option.

"He just dodged the question ya know." Kimberley shrugged when they got to the outside.

"No he didn't, you sing like Disney, totally childish, while I sing sexy, like Beyonce!" Laura rubbed in, thinking she was, yet again, the greatest.

Nodding as if to say 'uhhu' Kimberley flagged down the bus and hoped on, taking a seat near the back while her sister sat in front of her.

"Hey don't you find it weird that we're still taking lessons from him? And what are they for, anyway?" Laura suddenly asked, a confused smile on her face as she turned to her younger sibling.

"Cuz Nan and Gaga wanted us to, I guess." She answered quietly, feeling a little down at the thought of her now deceased grandfather.

Laura nodded her head and patted her hand awkwardly, knowing that she was the closet to the old man.

* * *

Over the next few months something became apart to Kimberley - and her grandmother. 

The young girl was falling fast for the older man. While Kimberley's family made plans to celebrate her 15th birthday, Erik made plans to make Laura fall in love with him.

Using pictures from Kimberley and from his own mind he had became obsessed with Laura, creating various charcoal drawings, oil paintings and wooden figurines. Even the music that they were singing now, the way he taught her, was showing that he wanted her to love him.

Laura, not as naive as her little sister, knew that Erik was infatuated with her.

She also knew that her sister had fallen for their music teacher.

And she liked it.

* * *

"Oh Erik, I can't make next Wednesday, how about Tuesday?" Laura asked one night, after their lesson had ended and they had finally finished "Somewhere out there", and they were taking the boat ride back to civilisation. 

'But I have Kimberley's lessons…' he thoughts, but nodded, wanting to be near his angel of music once more, his saviour.

She had to be the one!

* * *

#Beep beep, Beep beep.# Kimberley's mobile beeped. 

Smiling she got in out of her black jacket pocket and checked the text. [Can't meet up 2day, not feeling that good - Erik.[

"Oh." She replied verbally, feeling a little lost. 'Wonder what's wrong?'

* * *

After stopping in at her Nan's and getting some soup Kimberley caught the bus to the Concert Hall that Erik lived under. 

Jimmy the caretaker let her in, frowning at the time. "Little late, aint cha?"

"Erik's not feeling well." Kimberley explained as she hurried off.

Instead of taking the mirror to Erik's lair Kimberley walked the way she first came there.

Pausing as the organ suddenly came to life and a familiar female voice began to sing, a male soprano voice joining in.

Walking faster she peered around the wall and gasped.

Laura was leaning into Erik wearing a skimpy off the shoulder top and a short denim mini skirt, her curly hair and clean face lying on his chest. His hands fell down her sides, moving along her body and then caressing her stomach as they sang a high note together. With their eyes closed in concentration, the song vibrating off the walls, they did not hear Kimberley drop the tub of soup and the sob that escaped her.

* * *

_Oh God how could I have been so stupid? Of course, he would love Laura! Care for her, she's what every man wants! Pretty, smart, quiet… _

I'm such a fool.

I love him, but; he'll never love me.

* * *

"Good lesson, huh?" Laura asked, slipping her jacket over her arms. 

"Yes, very." Erik answered then paused, noting a strange object in his lair. Walking over to it, he picked up the plastic tub of soup with Kimberley's name on it. "Oh no!"

"What?" Laura asked, reapplying her make up that Erik made her take off.

"Kelly was here." He whispered, his face downcast. 'I know what its like to feel betrayed, oh no! And just as things were getting better!'

"And?"

"I told her I was not well, but she must have seen or heard our lesson."

Laura let out a low whistle while walking to the boat. "Glad I aint you mate."

Two days letter Erik was pacing around his lair. Kimberley was late, which was getting him worried. She was not always punctual but she did have her mobile on her, which was ringing out, giving him cause for concern.

Looking at his mobile as he got a message his eyes lit up, then his face turned to thunder.

[hey erik Kimbos on a date with colin, dude she met at her mates party.[ Laura had typed.

Rage filled Erik and he threw everything in his path, releasing his anger before he confronted Kimberley for blowing off his lesson.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kimberley stared at the rose that Colin had gotten her, before they kissed. 

He had enjoyed it and tried to slip his tongue into her mouth but it didn't feel right.

Sighing she turned her eyes to the moon and then glanced at the computer clock.

'00.00. Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.' she paused, thinking off a wish. 'I wish something good happens to somebody, somewhere.'

Looking at the moon again, she stifled a scream as Erik's half-masked face appeared on a branch on theatre next to her window. 'That man is taking his role as the Phantom too seriously.'

Opening the window fully she glared at him, hissing quietly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you." He whispered and asked to come in.

She nodded and quietly moved her chair away from the window, extending her arm for him to balance on as he stepped off the ledge. Once he was inside, he looked around the room.

Her walls were are deep red, posters of 'Winnie the Pooh' and Japanese proverbs lining them. Her wooden sleigh bed was opposite the window, a white pillow and quilt set underneath a golden brown throw over. A large single bookcase was to his left, filled with mainly PG books. Two shelves were on his right, about his eyes level, holding various knick-knacks and tow walk in wardrobes beside the door almost completed the room. Immediately beside the door was a rolling wooden desk with her new laptop shinning brightly.

"Well? What do you want?" She whispered, holding the rose behind her back, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"I want to know why you skipped your practice today." his voice was deadly low, his arms crossed and the moon light behind him made him seem like a dark angel.

"I wasn't feeling very well. What ever you had I've got." Kimberley snapped back.

Suddenly her door flew open and they froze in terror.

Kimberley's dog, a German Sheppard cross with a collie padded in, sniffing Erik's leg before crawling under the bed, going to sleep.

She walked over to the door and closed it softly, turning around to talk with Erik, to find him gone, a note and a rose beside Colin's rose.

Dear Miss K Boyce.

You have missed another meeting without warning or proper reason. If you continue to do this, there will be dire consequences for you and any other parties that are aiding you.

Remember that this arrangement was made and will be kept.

Yours,

P.G

"P.G? What, Phantom Ghost? Naa!" Kimberley shrugged, looking between the piece of paper and the window.

* * *

Her birthday came and went with little trouble, only a trip to the Caravan that they had bought the previous summer, returning when Laura got bored. 

Our story jumps a little, a year and a half, as thinks continue in this manner, Kimberley growing more and more in love with Erik, who in turn was growing fond of both girls, his head set for Laura, but his heart set for the girl who made him feel whole, like a person, wanted.

* * *

_With Kimberley, there were a lot of first. _

Like when she first smiled at him, a smile that was not forced, or fearful, fake or condescending. It was when they just met and he introduced himself.

Another was when she first said thank you, grateful that he hand caught her when she tripped.

Then later, when she it a note so high, he had to duck for the first time, as a vase smashed.

"Hehe, oops?"

A few weeks later, she made him come out of his lair and into the night when she called for help after getting lost after getting out of a nightclub.

When she first hugged him, it was because he commented on her lovely voice.

He received his first Christmas gift, a mobile, and soon after his first birthday card and present, a black and white card saying, "You are my phantom, my only Phantom, you make me smile when you glare! Happy b-day Erik Phantom!" and a new mask - and decorating kit.

"I was so mad when she gave me that, feeling as though she was mocking me, laughing behind my back."

"But I know Flo had something to do with it, there's no way someone like her, with what's going on in her life, and could be so generous, so nice, to a monster like me."

His most memorable was when she brought down a picnic, adamant that she had made it herself, when the labels from TESCO were on the bottom of everything.

"Hehe." she laughed. "I put it all together, that has to count for something?"

Which lead to him laughing, a real laugh, something he had not done for years.

And this is where his first of good, became first of bad.

Like when he first learned that she was lying to him, he felt hurt. And then pissed, when he discovered that she was hurting herself, using anything she could, words, other people, objects, trying to let out the pain, before turning up at his lessons, smile shinning through strained eyes.

It was the first time he truly cried for someone else, when he learned of her plans to kill herself.

Acting in haste, he had called her for a lesson, reminding her that she was loved.

She had smiled knowingly, as though to say, 'you have to say that'.

Which lead him to a familiar first; hating the world for being so misunderstanding for a great treasure.

With Laura, there were certain first that no man could deny; lust; hunger; passion, but they were only sensual, not deep.

All this mixed together created one majorly confused Erik, and with the future set the way it is, one explosive ending.


	9. Intentions Changed

**Warnings: **Some smooching, a lot of angst.**  
****Time line: **Just after the last chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Seriously, this time, the plot is coming through like milkshake!

* * *

Flo looked at her two granddaughters arguing over Erik's birthday party, both wanted to be in charge but neither would work together. 

They had grown up munch since they first met Erik, and now with his birthday approaching they wanted to do something special.

"A masquerade ball!"

"A concert!"

"Masquerade!"

"Concert!"

"Girls, GIRLS!" Flo yelled, catching them off guard, a finger in each other's faces. "Why not both? Begin with a masquerade, keeping everyone in costume and making sure Erik doesn't fell left out because of his mask, and then have your gift to him you songs you have been practicing, he will be glad to show off all his brilliant work."

"Nice idea." Kimberley smiled and Laura nodded, before the two of them raced to the computer room to get the comfortable seat - which Kimberley won, leaving Laura with the hard chair - and began looking into what they needed.

"Hey Kimbo." Laura called out, watching as her sisters fingers froze over the keyboard.

"W-What?" She muttered, knowing something was up.

"Do you want to ask Erik to the masquerade?" She glanced at her, gauging her reaction. As expected, she blushed and shook her head. "Look, you talk better with him than me, and it was your idea."

"Wait, why are you being nice?" She asked suspiciously.

"B-cous, you're my little sis, and I know you like him." She smiled. As her birthday had passed a few weeks ago, and her Nan took her aside and told her that Erik was looking for someone non-superficial, would love him no matter what, could sing lovely and be complete devoted to him - among other things - she had agreed to step back, she only worked on the attention because Kimberley liked him.

She had grown up, and this was the first step to showing it. Now all she needed to do was get Erik to fall for Kimberley and things were all daisies!

Kimberley began shaking her head when Laura whipped out her mobile. "Hey Erik? Hey, Kimbo has something she wants to ask you at you next lesson, can you remind her, she might forget other wise, and it's kinda important to her, ta!"

Snapping the mobile shut she smirked at her then went back to the computer, looking up costumes.

"Your welcome."

* * *

The same day Flo took Laura aside, she also took Erik aside, trying to get him to change his obsession with Laura, see that she wasn't the one for him.

But of course, with the obsessed Phantom of the Opera, did he listen?

Nope. Nada. Zilch!

"I thought you were my friend!" Erik hissed, rage pooling in his eyes, tears collection.

"I am! But this obsession isn't you!" Flo shouted back, arms flying towards the ceiling. "Didn't the Devil say that the girl had to love you for you_? That will never be Laura! She's so into looks you could be a billionaire and she would never notice you if you had a scar!" _

"LIES!" He yelled, turning away from her. "You wish to stop me seeing the one girl, who will love me, and you call your self my friend, you call your self a lady! You just do not want your great-great-grandchildren to be a deformity like me! LIKE THE MONSTER OF THE OPERA!"

"No Erik! I want you to be happy!" she pleaded, trying to calm him. "There are other options for you, other girls." 'Like Kimberley.'

"There will be no other!" He all but screamed, tears falling from his face. "Leave!"

Flo opened her mouth to speak again but stopped, knowing it would be useless.

* * *

Ten minutes before her lesson Kimberley stood outside the door of Erik's home, trying to collect her thoughts. 

'I have to say to him, hey Erik! We are throwing a party for you, and its masquerade, so you can come! Wanna? No that's stupid!'

Unconsciously she walked towards the door and into Erik's home, side stepping the traps and broken glass littering the floor.

'How about, for your birthday, me and Laura though we should throw a party, but we wanted toe get dressed up, so its masquerade? Ugh, that's worse! What's that smell?'

The smell was coming from the organ, where a massive lump was lying, looking as though it had passed out.

"Erik?" she called out tentatively, pushing her red long sleeved top down over her black cotton trousers, her heels clocking on the ground. "Hello? Any body conscious?"

Slowly she touched his back and he flinched away, and mumbled something, obviously either drunk or sleeping. Or both.

Looking around she noted his bedroom door was open and decided to do what her Nan did for her uncle, drag his sorry drunk ass to bed.

Grabbing his massive shoulders, she shifted him to the right, and then effectively dragged him, putting all her strength into not falling backwards or tripping up over anything, or drop him.

Grunting very unladylike she smacked the door open and dragged him over the plush carpet, hopefully not giving him carpet burns and dumped him on the floor next to the bed.

Taking off her shoes and throwing the soft red covers back she stood on the bed, lifted him up, staggering over the weight, and fell backwards, him falling on top of her.

"Ouch." She breathed out.

He opened his eyes, and then fell back asleep.

Wriggling backwards she fell of the bed - she was gonna have bruises! - And moved his legs on to the bed, taking off his boots and tucking him in.

Looking at him, she wondered a) why he was drunk b) what the mask was still on for c) if she should stay until he woke up.

Deciding she couldn't do a, she called her Nan and told her she would be staying there, which took care of C, and left B to her imagination.

* * *

Some hours later Kimberley sat on the floor next to Erik, dossing off silently, every time her head fell she would jerk it back up, blink, yawn, and then close her eyes, repeating the process.

Stifling another huge yawn she glance at the clock - 10.30, she'd been there since six - and sighed. She didn't have school the next day, and her Nan would tell her mom she was staying at Nelly's, both knew her mom would freak if she stayed with Erik, and decided to go get a munch to eat.

Walking down the hall she took a left and walked into the kitchen, glad that Erik kept stuff for sandwiches, she still couldn't cook, despite her Nan, mother and sister being award winning chefs, there are just something's that she couldn't learn.

Like when to stop her heart falling for the wrong guy. Sighing again she got the lettuce, tomato, chicken and cucumbers out before chopping them, thinking of why she liked Erik.

'He's mysterious all right, with the half mask, the cool guy attitude, the home under the surface, plus when he gets Mad.' she shivered. 'Sometimes it's like he's from a different time, like from when chivalry wasn't dust in the wind.'

Clearing up after herself, she put one of the sandwiches on a plate for Erik and the other in her hand, before walking out the kitchen and back to Erik's room, jumping when she noticed her wasn't there.

Suddenly she felt something around her neck and her hands flew to it, trying to stop the Punjab lasso from strangling her, breaking her neck.

"GAH!" She called out, looking around for Erik.

He was standing to the side of her, his eyes still fuzzed with the alcohol, his crisp white shirt crumpled and half open, his pants like second skin.

"So, you though you would sneak up on the Phantom of the Opera? Get a look at the _beast_, try and claim his head as your _prize_?" he hissed, stepping into the light looking more and more menacing. Moving his hand the lasso tightened around her and she let out a screech. "No one can catch the Opera ghost! No once can dispel him! NO ONE CAN TELL HIM WHAT TO DO!"

By now, he was screaming and Kimberley was screaming with him, terror filling her.

"H-h-he-help!" She Whets, lips turning blue, eyes bulging slightly, her throat was closing, she was loosing strength, and then suddenly, suddenly she was falling.

Taking in large gasps of air and rubbing her throat she looked through the tears to see Erik kneeling on the ground, head in his hands.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until Kimberley felt her strength return to her.

Instincts kicked in, two thirds of her screaming to run, get away from the mad man who almost killed her, give him no second chance; its what she told her friends.

If a person hurt them even slightly like this she would shop them, get their friend to leave them and if they did not, try other means to persuade them, like stop talking to them, try to break them up, but now she stood frozen, listening to his heart braking sobs, knowing that they were real.

The last third of her broke free and she found herself walking towards him, stopping inches in front of him.

Kneeling down she took his hands from his face, tugging him upwards gently.

As he stood at his full height, shoulders slightly scrunched, looking at her through tear filled eyes and she felt her heart brake.

Opening her mouth to speak he put a finger to her lips. "Shh. I know, I am a monster. No one should deserve to be with me."

Staring up at him she wondered again, what was behind that mask? What made him fell this way?

'Erik…' she thought, stepping closer, something pulling her in.

He looked down at her. "No one can love a monster."

Then something broke. Tears fell from Kimberley's eyes. He felt the same way she did! He knew she liked him and knew they shouldn't be together, she wasn't worthy of his love.

"I know, I know." she whispered, closing here yes. "But even monsters need love, they deserve it, it's not their fault!"

By the end, she had screamed it, buckling over in rage and desperation, falling to the floor, her knees to weak.

His eyes came back into focus slightly. "What do you--"

"I know you would never like me!" She cried, head on her knees. "I know I should care for you, care what you fell, I'm just too ugly, too evil, to, too _rotten_ in the core for someone to love, but, but surely I could dream?"

Pausing as he put his hands on her shoulders and lifted her up she avoided his eyes until he took her chin in his hand.

"What?" looking at her questioningly, his eyes were clear now, but his mind was bogged with information. "You think you're a monster?"

Lips trembling Kimberley nodded.

Words failed both of them as they looked at each other, but for different reasons.

'He's so close, I could--'

'How could she think that she is a monster? She's so pretty, kind, caring--'

"You are not a monster." Erik told her, voice strengthened by her questioning gaze. "You are an angel…" 'Perhaps my angel…'

"On the outside I'm plain, but inside." she shuddered. "I'm darker than the pits of hell."

"No!" Erik snapped, grabbing her face once more, pulling her to look him in the eyes, trying to show his sincerity. "I've seen Hell, and you would dispel any darkness with your light!"

"What's the point! You have to say that! You're my Nan's friend!" she yelled, throwing her hands between them, but he caught them.

"I do have to say that, because it is true!" he pleaded, trying to break through to her.

Looking at his eyes, seeing the sincerity and misplacing it for pity she shook her head, trying to get away from him.

"And how would you know what a monster really looked like?" she snapped at him, anger returning full force. "You always look for the good in people, that why you love Laura and not me!"

She gasped, as did he, once she finished. "I-I-I didn't mean, that is, I--"

"Everyday I see a monster. Every day since I was born I have had to suffer the fate that you are putting on your self willingly!" He seethed, bringing her hands to his face; his mask, his only defence against the world. "Why do you think I wear this mask? To play the character? I AM THE CHARACTER!"

Pausing for breathe, chest heaving, he looked at her. "My name is Erik, I am the original Phantom of the Opera, I was born during the 1870's."

"But, your, and, huh?" she finally got out, eyes confused.

'If I show her, she will leave!' He thought, then thought of something else.

"Kimberley, kiss me, and then take off my mask." He ordered.

She looked up at him before nodding, blushing slightly.

Stepping on her tiptoes as he bent down their lips touched and they both gasped, feeling something rush through them. Slowly, tentatively, they moved their mouths together, and then his tongue asked for permission before slowly tasting around her mouth, his hands on her back and hers on his.

She gasped again, when they tongues danced, trying to savour the feel of his hands, of his touch, of the feelings that were growing as each second passed. Suddenly air became an issue and they broke apart, holding onto each other, their arms wrapped around each other, he head on his chest, his unmasked cheek on her head.

After regaining their breath, he lifted his head first, bending down so she could take it off without problem.

"Are-Are you sure?" she asked, cheeks flaming, hair slightly tussled, hands rising tentatively.

"Yes." he rasped, nodding.

Lifting her hands to the mask, she carefully felt for the string or ribbon that held it but felt none.

"I use tape now." He whispered to her. "Double sided, at the top of my forehead, it hurts when I take it off, but that is not often, and it keeps this stable."

Nodding she looked at him as she slowly began to peel it off, starting from the bottom of his face, taking care not to hurt him too much. He flinched and closed his eyes. She raised her hands away from him.

"I can't. I just--" she paused. "I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

Anger filled him, with a scream of rage, he ripped the mask from his face, and she screamed as he did so, he looked so mad, as though he would hurt her.

She squeezed her eyes shut until he stopped screaming, and tears fell as he thought she was scarred of him. He turned to leave when she called out to him.

Pausing Erik waited for the taunts, the tears, but none came. Looking around at her, he saw her left eye twitch as she took his face in.

His right eye drooped slightly, his face was marred with scars and dark red and black patches where the skin had rotten away, unable to grow back and it seemed to bubble and swell up along his cheek. The hair on that side was thin and dainty and compared to the other side he look hideous.

But to Kimberley, he was just Erik, a little different, face more red, but still the man that she loved.

Erik stepped away from her and she stepped towards him. "Erik."

He paused again, so close to the door, so close from running away. But his mask was at her feet; she kicked it, picked it up and dusted it off.

"I understand." she whispered and handed it to him.

"No you don't." he all but growled back.

"Yes, yes I do. But on the inside." she perused. "You feel odd, deformed, alone, that you don't deserve love, that everyone else should be placed before you because they are beautiful, they are normal."

Pausing she stepped closer to him and tiptoed.

"But monsters need love too Erik." She whispered. "Love me, like I love you."

Then she kissed his again, his mask falling from his hand and shattering on the ground.

"Wow."


	10. Godly Intervention via Amnesia

Warnings: Angst, mentioned guy bashing, deals with the Devil, blood.  
**Time line: **The start - just before the last chapter, the rest straight after the last chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Its here, and it is not leaving! Okay maybe be done in about 5 or 6 chapters, maybe!

* * *

_'The time grows near; soon I will have my true love!' Erik thought, grinning madly. _

Living in this century sure has changed the Phantom, once more crazy than human, but now more human that insane.

That was, of course, until both his 'girls' had suitors, at the time of Kimberley's 16th birthday.

"What am I to do?" Erik cried to Flo, who rubbed his back as he slumped on a wooden chair, glasses of wine besides him. "How am I to have one if they are both taken? I can't chance them leaving again!"

"Oh Erik." Flo sympathised, but inside glad; now she could have a little more time with her great granddaughters before anything bad befell them (and she wasn't thinking of Erik). "Perhaps you could_ wait? Until Kimberley is eighteen, and Laura is 22? This means that they will have grown into the women that they are meant to be, and if I know Laura's men patterns she will be single at the time." 'As well as Kimberley.' _

Rage filled Erik and he breathed heavily, trying to keep it down. Gripping his hands together tightly, drawing blood, he tried to think over what she was saying.

"Yes, two years. It can't change that much, can it?"

But two years is a long, long time for love.

* * *

In the depths of Hell a familiar figure sat, glaring at a viewing orb in front of him, watching as Erik and Kimberley kissed, glaring as his mask fell to the floor, shattering.

"Damn him!" Lucifer raged, his minions pausing to watch their master freak out. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

A white orb flew into the room vie the ceiling and replaced his view of the two with the smiling face of God.

"Ah, Lucifer; seen the latest I presume?" He asked, smiling gently.

Lucifer muttered something and shrugged, looking furious.

"Oh, come, come my boy! Don't be like that!" God grinned. "They are both humans, and human tend to make mistakes. Who knows, the game may still be afoot!"

The light blinked out and Lucifer sat on his throne, plotting.

* * *

After breaking a part again, Erik and Kimberley continued their music lesson until she yawned.

Loudly.

"Good God its past midnight!" Erik exclaimed. "Come quickly, we have to get you home."

As he went to grab her hand, she stopped him, holding them up in defence. "I told my Nan I was staying here, to look after you, cuz you were drunk."

Smiling bashfully at him Kelly watched his unmasked face change from wonder, to shock, to understanding. Stepping forward he smiled and grasped her hand.

"Oh before I forget!" She smiled again and began rummaging through her pockets, trying to find something. "Ah ha!"

Producing an off white envelop Erik raised his left eyebrow at her child like behaviour. Kimberley grinned back at him, thrusting the envelope at him.

Opening it, he recognised Flo's flowery and flowing writing.

You are invited to attend the masquerade birthday bash of Erik Chimera

To be held on the 25th of this month

From seven pm till late

At the Royal Albert Concert Hall, stage three

Mask and proper attire are music

Entertainment provided by Royal Albert Halls finest

And

Laura and Kimberley Boyce

Please R.S.V.P by no later than the 12th.

"For me?" Erik asked, tears of gratitude pooling in his eyes.

Kimberley nodded and looked up at him, face beaming with pride. "It was my idea!"

"So it is you that I should thank, for helping to integrate me into your society." He smirked, lowering his head to kiss her again.

__

This is where I come in!

Suddenly a loud crack was heard as a bit of the roof fell on Erik, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Erik!" Kimberley yelled, dropping to his still form. "Oh Erik! Please be okay!"

She stared in horror as blood began seeping from his wounds before running to the kitchen and gathering hot water, bandages and his first aid kit.

Rushing back she placed his head on her lap before dipping the rag in the water before trying, carefully, to clear the blood away to see the extent of the damage.

Erik flinched and groaned, moving his hands to his head. "Ohhh."

"Erik!" Kimberley yelled, looking at him happily. "Your okay!"

Erik snapped his head up at the unfamiliar voice. Coldness hit the left side of his face as he sat up abruptly.

Kimberley went to hug him but he threw her off as he stood up, sending her to the ground, hitting her side on a slab of stone.

"Erik…" Kimberley whispered, unsure of what to do.

"Get out." He whispered, turning form her. "Get out!"

She let out a whimper of terror as he yelled at her, hand covering his scared side of his face. "GET OUT!"

Tears fell as she scrambled away from him, running the way she came.

Images flashed in Erik's mind quickly, filling him in on what he was forgetting.

Flash

"I will make you a deal. I shall reincarnate you four times after you die, where you will be born again but with your memories of previous years. An agent of mine shall attend to you, making sure you are…well looked after." he continued, sitting straight in the chair. "If you die again for the fifth time without finding your Christine, the one who loves you for you, you will forfeit your soul, becoming my phantom of terror."

Thinking about his words Erik quickly came to a decision. "I agree, but this seems as though there is nothing in it for myself. You see, no woman could love … love this."

"Do you think me cruel? Remember your bible stories, young Erik." he smirked. "I am the devil, yes, but I once was an angel. This potion will let you be free from your scarred face for one day when you drink it. A new one will appear each time you are reborn."

This was to be the first concert, his first turning point of getting Christine! Moreover, some stupid little boy had to get ILL. Of all the NERVE!

Erik's breathing evened out as he remembered who was in the room with him and he smiled apologetically at the older woman, and began fixing the things scattered around the room.

"I guess it is up to me, as usual, so fix this…problem, of ours." Erik summaries and began walking towards the conductor to tell him of the changes. "We must change the last scene, my mask will stay on."

Miss Smith looked against. "But Erik--"

"MY MASK WILL STAY ON! IS THAT CLEAR? "He screamed, particles of spittle exiting his mouth, face turning red with anger, his entire body shaking with rage.

Flash

The pain in his chest exploded.

Why, why would no one love him?

You should give up, no one will love you, not the **true** you

No! I still have two chances, I WILL find my love!

Flash

Ah, ah, ah! Cannot kill him until you have all the info!

Erik bent downwards and grabbed the men, bringing him close to his face. "I will ask this once more, where, is, the, child?"

"I-I-dunno AHHHH!" the man gibbered then screamed as Erik tore the mask from his face.

"DO YOU SEE THIS FACE? DO YOU WANT THE SAME FATE?!" Erik screamed and threw the man once again, a noose appearing from nowhere and wrapping itself around the bums' neck. "Where is she?"

"The McNails! Down in the big fancy hotel place on George Street!" the man yelled, flailing about, trying to save his neck.

"Now who didn't you say so." Erik smirked, pulled the cord and left the corpse for the rats to eat.

Flash

"But why can't I go to school like the other kids?" young Erik, just over five years old, asked innocently as one of the nurses walked them to the local school, pausing to take one of the smaller ones hands, crossing the road and disappearing down the street.

"B'cuz you're not normal!" Beatrice, the matron in charge, sneered at the child, then threw him into the recreation room. "Now tidy this mess up! And stay away from the piano!"

Flash

_She had long curly brown his, and brown eyes, a petite build but tall, walking with a pair of black heels, light blue hip hugger jeans and a white off the shoulder top with the words "Born To Party!" on it, showing her tanned complexion. He was not sure but it looked like she was wearing make up, some lip-gloss, mascara, eye shadow and foundation. 'That must be Laura, what age is she now? Eighteen?'_

_"What like what you see?" She flirted, automatically._

Flash

Remember Erik, you only have a life left.

I remember, what do you want?

Oh nothing, just reminding you, you need to find your Christine. The one who loves you for you.

And? I believe I have found her.

Flash

With Laura, there were certain first that no man could deny; lust; hunger; passion, they were sensual.

Flash

The same girl, the larger one, the one he could not name, was standing close to him, tears of terror in her eyes.

"You feel odd, deformed, alone, that you don't deserve love, that everyone else should be placed before you because they are beautiful, they are normal."

Eventually he fell to the ground, unconscious, but not before the potion materialised in his hand, a plan half formed.

* * *

When Kimberley returned home, heart breaking sobs racking her body, unable to talk Flo had been called to find out was wrong, but Laura had been the one who helped the most.

"Dad, you and Paul need to stay away to night. Mum - got and get some mint choco chip ice cream from the supermarket, Nan help me get the living room comfy." She ordered before getting cousins together, her Nan getting blankets and scented candles.

* * *

Hours later Kimberley sat with her family and few close friends dissing men.

"They smell." "Erik smelled of musk and roses!" "Great going Laura!" "Erik likes Laura more than me!" "No he doesn't!"

Flo, Nelly and Laura were getting more and more madder as what ever they said was turned to Erik.

When Flo told most of Kimberley's friends - all but Nelly - and Ann to leave, she asked her what happened.

"We-we argued, then we kissed, an-an-and he took off his mask." She sobbed, still upset but calming down. "Then we sang and I asked him to the party, he accepted, and something fell onto his he head and he - God he was bleeding and then I he-helped him, and, and then he shouted at me to get out. God he was - was so angry!"

Exchanging looks, they hugged her.

* * *

After waking up and throwing various things around his lair, Erik sat on his bed, a new crud mask in his hands.

What is going on? Who are these girls? What am I doing here? Where is my Christine?!

Whoa, one at a time dear Erik!

What! Who's there!

Erik looked around him and paused once he realised the talking was from inside his mind.

Finally, I have insane.

No, well, not that much. Just a little.

Do you know why I am here?

Hmm. You are here…to destroy the last of Rauol bloodline! And retrieve your beloved Christine!

She-she's here. But wait, I know you! I made a deal with you!

Yes, yes, in time my good man. But first, before you fell unconscious you had half a plan

Erik thought hard, really hard to remember.

Yes, I was going to go to this masquerade party, and kill the girl who was here. Beverly or something like that.

Kimberley - yes that's the girl! She's the last of Rauol bloodline, the man who stole your beloved Christine!

Christine…

His mind wandered of his beloved, of the way she moved, the way she sang and danced, the way she betrayed him.

__

Not betrayed! Rauol had her in a curse! But once you kill his descendant her reincarnation, Laura, will be free and love you, forever.

Forever.

Forever!

"Forever." Erik smirked, moving to sit at his organ, quill in one hand, and the other gathering blank sheet of paper for his plan. "I like that."


	11. Party Plans

Warnings: Angst bit of Kimberley getting hurt, evil intentions.**  
Time line: **Straight after the last chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber or Buffy! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Neil, if you read this - WHAT EVER I SAY ITS NOT TRUE, emotions etc, ya know I luv ya mate!  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Its here, and it is not leaving! Okay maybe be done in about five or six chapters, maybe!

* * *

While all this was happening down on Earth, high above in heaven a multitude of Angels were gossiping. 

"He'll never get her love now." "She's mad to think that he'd change!" "Does anyone else think that Gods flipped?" "What's this all about?"

A quiet fell over them all as they felt the presence of God over them.

"So, I take it that you wish to know what is going on. Another apocalypse perhaps? Or some inter war fun?" He smiled. "Ah, but it is neither. You see, fate played a prank with destiny, and it was up to me and Lucifer to fix it, thank goodness for Lucifer finding the poor boy before he did anything rash mind you!"

Rash like joining him you mean. Gabriel added from the corner of one of the white pristine buildings.

"Now, now Gabriel, you saw what was meant to be; if Lucifer hadn't stepped in then young Erik would already be part of his minions, its just now young Erik has to find his true love and make sure they have the child that will help the next chosen." God declared, and cleared up for everyone.

"So their kid isn't that important; just a helper?" a nameless angel asked.

"Oh no, far from it! You see." God paused. "Their children become part of a structure that help others out, and this leads to them meeting the champion, and starting up a band of friends, creating ties that - oh heaven, its like that Xander boy from Buffy The Vampire Slayer with the witch Willow."

Mummers of acceptance were heard around the room before they turned to the next topic of hotness; Fate was in sooooo much trouble!

* * *

Walking along the beams of the room the party was to be held in the next night Erik hid in the shadows, wearing a black mask to hide from the organiser who was setting out tables by herself.

Down below Kimberley vocally stepped ten paced, placed down a marker, and then walked another, until the entire length and breadth of the place was in square, so she could finally practice her choreography in song away from prying eyes.

Ever since Erik and she, well, ever since that night, the two had not spoken, but Flo had received a letter stating that he was still going to come, and was going to proclaim his love to his now-Christine.

Flo had been relieved, happy she didn't have to go down and shout at him, considering how unstable he was becoming of late.

Now Erik was watching the girl, intent on finding out where exactly she would be the next night so he could kill her in view of everyone but his Christine, to show those who defied the Phantom what would happen to them!

Erik dropped down behind Kimberley, keeping to the shadows, watching her walk over to the large boom box and place in a small CD.

Walking towards the stage, she took off her jacket, revealing a black top and, surprise surprise, a pair of black cotton trousers, with her chunky heeled boots. Strolling on the stage, she picked up the microphone and began tapping it.

"Test, test, olly olly oxen free, one two buckle ma shoe." She spoke nervously. "Oh God how am I going to be tomorrow?"

Kimberley shook her head then pressed a few buttons on a remote that she sat at her foot, music slowly started and the lights dimmed.

"Okay." she breathed out, turned her back on the would be audience before spinning around, a huge smile on her face. "Hi everyone!" Hope your all having fun, glad you could make it yadda, yadda, yadda, this is a mix Laura and I made up for the birthday boy, Mister Erik Chimera!"

The music changed to the happy birthday tune and Kimberley sang along, walking along the stage circling a chair as though there was someone there. She nodded to someone not there and the music slowed down.

Tapping her foot, she counted out the beats before nodding again.

Watching her singing along Erik felt something in his heart and head stir before he shook his head, noting where she was standing to her demise by his Punjab will be viewed by all the next night.

Fast music began and Kimberley quickly skipped it to the next, when she began so sing.

Erik watched as she walked around the chair slowly before walking to the furthest past of the stage, her emotions carrying through the song.

Still watching her Erik walked closer until a spot light hit his face, making him realise what he was about to do.

__

Show yourself to the enemy why dontcha!

Her voice, it sounds so, so, heavenly.

It's an illusion; she's plotting your downfall, putting you under a spell to make you for get about Christine.

Christine.

Kimberley finished smiling; bowing to the crowd, she blew them a kiss then turned to walk to the back of the stage - only to bump into Erik, who grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her falling.

His black leather gloves grabbed her t-shirt, their bodies close. They looked at each other and Erik growled. "Why are you so evil?"

His words rang in her ears as tears gathered in her eyes and she struggled o get him to let you. "You said you understood!"

"Come here tomorrow and I _will_ kill you!" Erik snarled before releasing her and she went flying backwards, hitting her head off the stage floor.

As her head cracked off the floor, bounced once then lay, still Erik ran to the shadows before leaving.

A few minutes later someone walked into the room, glanced around and flipped the lights off, leaving the CD to stop and the blood to pool around Kimberley.

* * *

Sitting up abruptly Kimberley called out in alarm when she couldn't see anything.

Reaching up to her eyes, she sighed feeling bandaged around her eyes and head. 'I must have hit it harder than I thought…that party!'

After struggling with the covers surrounding her she was relieved to find she was still in the outfit she came in and carefully pulled her self out of the small metal feeling bed and began walking with her arms in front of her, caution evident as she shuffled with baby steps, calling out to anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Kimberley!" a voice called out and it took her a second to notice it before she grimaced.

"Neil, hey, what happened? The last thing I remembered I was at the concert hall?" She replied and almost flinched as he took her hands and guided her, ultimately, to a chair.

"Yeah, I got a call from this rough sounding guy that told me you had an accident; some one attacked you or something." Neil spoke softly, handing her two pills and a glass of water. "Here's some co-proximal and water, take it and you'll fell better in no time!"

She nodded then swallowed them quickly, think of her friend.

Neil was a classic guy, a real sweat heart, but a little spacey for her. At 5ft 3, he was a little short for her, but with his Mohawk spiked hair, cheeky grin and boyish charms he sure would sweep some luck girl off her feet.

"So the guy called right, and said that you fell, and that you needed help, so I raced over with the new Clio I bought the other day - wait till you see it is brilliant!" he gushed.

"Erm, Neil, why are my eyes bandaged? How bads my head? Did a doctor do this?" She interrupted, knowing her could go on till he was blue in the face.

"Oh right! Erm, no I did them my self, since it's my second year of med I figured, ya know, I can bandage a gash at the back of the head!" he laughed, probably putting his hand behind his head too.

"My eyes?" she almost snapped and sat back on the chair, o would have, except it didn't have one. "Whoa!"

Neil grabbed her arms and steadied her before letting go.

"There's nothing wrong with them, but it's better for your headache to keep them closed, but knowing you, you would open them any chance you got, so I covered them in bandages. Oh and here's your mobile, CD and rose." He finished, pushing the items into her lap.

'Rose?' she thought, feeling the stem, cussing like a sailor as her fingertip met a thorn, then a piece of card. "Hey Neil, what does the card say?"

"Erm, _Remember what I said, tomorrow will be the end, yours P.G_, geez this guys a little messed up dontcha think?" he laughed and helped her to the bed. "Night Kim's, I've already phoned your Nan telling her your at mine studying."

Kimberley nodded, snuggling under the covers and falling asleep, the rose and card forgotten.

* * *

_"Hey Mrs Black? It's Neil…I know it's late but…I know I know, but I think Kimberley's in trouble!" _

"What?"

"Yeah see, she got this rose and card after I picked her up from the stage room, and it's got a threat on it."

"What does it say?"

He told her.

"P.G? You're sure?"

"Yeah, but what does it mean?"

"SIGH, that we need to keep a closer eye on Kimberley and Erik."

"Erik? What does he have to do with this?"

"It's, a family thing Neil, and thank you again for watching over her, your some friend."

"Yeah, friend."

"Well get to bed mister, I'll see you at 3 with Kimberley to finish setting up?"

"Yeah, good night Mrs Black!"

* * *

_So what will you do? _

Wait until her finale, and then kill her.

Can you wait that long?

Do not question me! It is my plan after all.

Yes but--

But nothing!

* * *

Down in Hell, Lucifer was beginning to worry.__

I hope God doesn't realise what I've done.

* * *

Up in Heaven, a man with a smiling face, smiled, knowing everything that was happening, everything that had passed, and everything yet to come. 


	12. Clear Concussion

Warnings: Little angst, little smooching, little Erik bashing.**  
Time line: **Straight after the last chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber or Buffy! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Neil, if you read this - WHAT EVER I SAY ITS NOT TRUE, emotions etc, ya know I luv ya mate!  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Its here, and it is not leaving! Okay maybe be done in about five or six chapters, maybe!

* * *

Around two the next afternoon Neil and Kimberley were in her room, looking for a party outfit. 

"Why not you're new black trousers and your long red top?" Neil suggested, laying the two items on her bed.

"I always wear them." She groaned, feeling a headache starting. "What about my dress!"

"You have a dress? Wow." Neil replied, shocked beyond belief. "Yeah right!"

Glaring at him, she walked over to one of her walk in wardrobes, opening it up and reaching in, pulling out a dark blue dress cover. Hanging it on the door hook Kimberley zipped it open and carefully slipped the cover off, revealing a dark blue heart cut dress with a full bell gown, connecting with a 'V' shape at the hips.

"Wow." Neil breathed, his fingers brushing over the material. "Where did you get this? When?"

Kimberley blushed. "I made it a few months ago; I got the material in the town after I had a dream with me wearing it."

"You HAVE to wear it!" Neil gushed, looking between her and the dress.

"That's the plan!" She giggled before zipping up the bag again. "Can you grab the blue shoe box while I get my make up and tongs?"

Neil nodded and soon they were off to the party.

* * *

Erik watched as Laura curled Kimberley's hair, all the while signing songs.

"Hey why not start with 'Ever, Ever After'? It's a great song!" Laura smiled.

"I dunno." Kimberley started. "Isn't that more, I dunno, you?"

"Naa! Plus you could sing it to Erik, I'll hold back Neil. Just remember, breathe." Laura grinned again, finished her hair before touching up hers. "Right go get ready!"

Kimberley smiled and hugged her sister. "Thanks!"

* * *

_What are you going to do?  _

Kill her,

Uh hu, when?

After her song, this 'ever, ever after' has peaked my interest.

Will you use the potion?

No.

* * *

Laura stood at the mirror in the bathroom, waiting until Erik opened it and stepped through. 

"Okay I'm going to say this once so don't interrupt!" She started, arms crossed, leading on the mirror wall. "Something happened the other day when Kimberley was down in your home. You kissed, made out what ev! But then you freaked and hurt her, really, _really_ hurt her."

Pausing for a breath, she looked him straight in the eye and made him keep her gaze.

"She told me what happened last night, how you called her a monster, and I have a letter from my Nan, and for some strange reason." Laura pulled a confused face. "her mother, Flora."

Reaching into her back pocket, she handed over a white sealed envelope and finished her speech before walking away.

* * *

_Kimberley's special, she never turns her back, she'll keep your gaze and no matter what you do, she will forgive you. You say she is a monster, but the only one I can see if you Erik, and until you can control that temper of your, stay away from me and my sister!

* * *

__Dear Erik, _

I hope this letter finds you well, and that it reaches you in time - before you do anything rash and ill advised.

The letter and note that you have sent to Kimberley are disheartening, and if you act on them, you will **never** meet your Christine.

There is nothing that I can say, because there are something's that you cant say, cant take back, can't change. I just hope that what ever you are planning won't scar you more, or scar Kimberley.

Before I sign off this letter, I have something I must confess. I know who your Christine is. I have known all along. Fate has made this your last life, and destiny has made her brave, able to face anything, face your face, and take your temper without breaking.

Tonight, after the girls finish singing their songs, if you still do not know who it is, I will tell you, but hopefully you will have figure it out.

Yours sincerely, your friend,

Flora

* * *

She knew. She knew all along and didn't say anything? All the torment, tears, and troubles he had been through! 

The letter fluttered to the ground as he ripped a sheet of a table in his room, the contents crashing and mixing on the ground. Stepping on the remains of flowers, red roses and pink carnations, a once light pink quarts vase, given to him by Kimberley, Erik walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his best suit and mask before stalking off to the bathroom for a shower.

Stripping down Erik stepped into the shower, letting the hot water hit his face and body, the scalding water stinging his face, heating his body. His fingers ran through his hair, leaning on the cold shower wall, tying to process his thoughts; what he was going to do - was he going to kill Kimberley, or not, will he finally find the woman who will love him for who he is, disfigured face and all?

Erik's hands stopped at the back of his head, feeling a bump there. Hissing as he pressed it, a shadow filled his vision.

Gasping he stopped, frowned, then pressed it again.

"H-h-he-help!" She Whets, lips turning blue, eyes bulging slightly, her throat was closing, she was loosing strength, and then suddenly, suddenly she was falling.

Taking in large gasps of air and rubbing her throat she looked through the tears to see Erik kneeling on the ground, head in his hands.

Kneeling down she took his hands from his face, tugging him upwards gently.

Opening her mouth to speak he put a finger to her lips. "Shh. I know, I am a monster. No one should deserve to be with me."

He looked down at her. "No one can love a monster."

"I know, I know." she whispered, closing here yes. "But even monsters need love, they deserve it, it's not their fault!"

By the end, she had screamed it, buckling over in rage and desperation, falling to the floor, her knees to weak.

His eyes came back into focus slightly. "What do you--"

"I know you would never like me!" She cried, head on her knees. "I know I should care for you, care what you fell, I'm just too ugly, too evil, to, too rotten in the core for someone to love, but, but surely I could dream?"

"What?" looking at her questioningly, his eyes were clear now, but his mind was bogged with information. "You think you're a monster?"

Lips trembling Kimberley nodded.

"You are not a monster." Erik told her, voice strengthened by her questioning gaze. "You are an angel…" 'Perhaps my angel…'

"On the outside I'm plain, but inside." she shuddered. "I'm darker than the pits of hell."

"No!" Erik snapped, grabbing her face once more, pulling her to look him in the eyes, trying to show his sincerity. "I've seen Hell, and you would dispel any darkness with your light!"

"What's the point! You have to say that! You're my Nan's friend!" she yelled, throwing her hands between them, but he caught them.

"I do have to say that, because it is true!" he pleaded, trying to break through to her.

Looking at his eyes, seeing the sincerity and misplacing it for pity she shook her head, trying to get away from him.

"And how would you know what a monster really looked like?" she snapped at him, anger returning full force. "You always look for the good in people, that why you love Laura and not me!"

She gasped, as did he, once she finished. "I-I-I didn't mean, that is, I--"

"Everyday I see a monster. Every day since I was born I have had to suffer the fate that you are putting on your self willingly!" He seethed, bringing her hands to his face; his mask, his only defence against the world. "Why do you think I wear this mask? To play the character? I AM THE CHARACTER!"

"But, your, and, huh?" she finally got out, eyes confused.

"Kimberley, kiss me, and then take off my mask." He ordered.

She looked up at him before nodding, blushing slightly.

Stepping on her tiptoes as he bent down their lips touched and they both gasped, feeling something rush through them. Slowly, tentatively, they moved their mouths together, and then his tongue asked for permission before slowly tasting around her mouth, his hands on her back and hers on his.

She gasped again, when they tongues danced, trying to savour the feel of his hands, of his touch, of the feelings that were growing as each second passed. Suddenly air became an issue and they broke apart, holding onto each other, their arms wrapped around each other, he head on his chest, his unmasked cheek on her head.

After regaining their breath, he lifted his head first, bending down so she could take it off without problem.

"Are-Are you sure?" she asked, cheeks flaming, hair slightly tussled, hands rising tentatively.

"Yes." he rasped, nodding.

Nodding she looked at him as she slowly began to peel it off, starting from the bottom of his face, taking care not to hurt him too much. He flinched and closed his eyes. She raised her hands away from him.

"I can't. I just--" she paused. "I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

Anger filled him, with a scream of rage, he ripped the mask from his face, and she screamed as he did so, he looked so mad, as though he would hurt her.

She squeezed her eyes shut until he stopped screaming, and tears fell as he thought she was scarred of him. He turned to leave when she called out to him.

Pausing Erik waited for the taunts, the tears, but none came. Looking around at her, he saw her left eye twitch as she took his face in.

Erik stepped away from her and she stepped towards him. "Erik."

He paused again, so close to the door, so close from running away. But his mask was at her feet; she kicked it, picked it up and dusted it off.

"I understand." she whispered and handed it to him.

"No you don't." he all but growled back.

"Yes, yes I do. But on the inside." she perused. "You feel odd, deformed, alone, that you don't deserve love, that everyone else should be placed before you because they are beautiful, they are normal."

"But monsters need love too Erik." She whispered. "Love me, like I love you."

Gasping Erik snapped his eyes open, eyes unfocused, red coming through his vision, blood pouring from his head into the bathtub.

Thinking of what he had done, what Kimberley must have felt, Erik felt ashamed, before fear set it in.

What if she hated him? What if she never wanted to see him again?

__

What you're going to do? Forgive her? She--

Be quiet you!

Ignoring the devil who was talking to him, Erik began formulating a plan, a plan on getting Kimberley back.

* * *

But, well, do you really think the Devil will sit back and let all his hard work go to waste? Or do you think that he'd be doing some planning too? 


	13. Party Time  Part 1

Warnings: Little angst, little smooching, little Erik bashing.**  
Time line: **Straight after the last chapter A.K.A 2006  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber or Buffy! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Neil, if you read this - WHAT EVER I SAY ITS NOT TRUE, emotions etc, ya know I luv ya mate! Sorry it's late! There will be another chapter later today also, just keeping up with my thing lol.  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Its here, and it is not leaving! Okay maybe be done in about five or six chapters, maybe!

* * *

Party Time - Part 1

* * *

Erik carefully placed his black mask on his face, cheeking that it covered his scars, and began ascending the steps to a un used hallway near the party room. 

Stopping behind a pillar he noted they're were many people coming, mostly those who knew Kimberley, Laura, Flo and those who performed with himself. A security group alerted him that Andrew Lloyd Webber was in attendance, and even if he didn't see them, he could still hear the mans infectious laugh a mile away.

After taking a deep calming breath and clearing his mind Erik strode purposefully from behind the pillar and into the room, some people - mainly women - giggling behind their hands, asking whom the strange man was.

Walking around the room her familiarised himself again with the exits, windows and fire escapes before looking for one of the organisers.

"Erik my boy! Glad to see you!" Tom Silder, the actor who played Rauol in the play, called as he saw him as he grabbed two champagne flutes, sipping at one and offering it to Erik. "Many happy returns dear boy, how old are you now?"

Nodding his thanks, the man wasn't that bad, he replied in his soft voice. "Twenty six."

Tom continued the conversation and Erik replied politely, until a silence filled the room, all heads turned towards the entrance doors where a penguin looking boy (Neil in a two pieced tailed tuxedo and white mask) stood proudly; glad to have everyone's attention.

"May I introduce to you, the ladies that are holding these festivities! Miss Laura Boyce!" He called out, a vision of beauty stepped in from the right hand side, wearing a light pink strapless ball gown, complete with shawl wrap, pink see through Cinderella heels, and her curly hair held back by pink hair clips. "And the lovely, stunning, beautiful, gorgeous--"

"Just get on with it!" someone hissed from the left side and Erik strained his head to see, like the other men in the room, who was coming in.

"Miss Kimberley Ann Boyce!" Neil finished hurriedly, bowing and slipping off before the person could get to him.

Slowly heels clacked on the marble ground as Erik noticed soft dark blue open toed high heels, about four inches (_the hardest to walk in_, his mind supplied), which were connected to a pair of legs, that connected to a small body that was wearing a blue bell gown dress, held at the 'V' waist with a pair of dark blue gloved hands, which were worn by a lightly tanned but still pale Kimberley, who blushed, her face not turning tomato red because of he make up, some in simplicity, mascara, blush, foundation, lip gloss and bronzer. A pair of snowflake earrings sat in her ears and a necklace of the same design lay just above her bust, which was accented by the dress. On her face was a dark blue, lightly glittered and feathered masquerade mask.

Her hair was curled and pinned mainly on her head but soft tendrils framed her face and she smiled softly, probably envisioning everyone in their underwear.

Don't go there Erik!

Erik snapped out of his daze as the music began again and watched as Kimberley slinked off, following the path of the wall only to be interrupted by several men wishing for a dance.

Damn her. He thought. Damn her for not being able to say no!

She nodded to the man closest to her, a tall blonde (_and probably stupid_) man wearing a white tuxedo and an extravagant white feathered mask with gold glitter.

Looking around Erik took in the room, the lavish red, white and black décor - his favourite colours - draping over the tow dozen or so round tables, the walls and the pillars surrounding the room. There was a black boxed stage where he knew Kimberley and Laura would sing to him, which a chair hidden under a sheet. To the left were large French windows and he right were an orchestra playing soft sweet melodies.

Figuring that he had waited long enough Erik walked over to the couple and coughed politely. "Mind if I step in?"

The man looked as though he would say no when Kimberley nodded, thanked him for the dance. After he kissed the back of her gloved hand, he nodded to Erik then stalked off.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking his offered right hand, placing hers in it, allowing him to bringing them closer together, and his hand snaking behind her back as she did the same. "Are we okay, after, ya know, the last few days?"

Erik nodded, lost for words. Her body heart was burning him, making the way he felt for Christine pale in comparison. They waltzed around the room completely oblivious to the rest of the world, even after the music stopped. And Laura tapped the microphone, loudly. The screech broke them from their trance and they made their way up the stage, hands entwined, Kimberley leading them.

Laura muttered finally before handing over the microphone to Kimberley who nodded back. Stopping Erik in between the two of them, and in front of the covered chair.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, friends and family!" Kimberley called, hey eyes trained to the back of the audience on the ice sculpture sitting on the food table, unmoving. "We are here to celebrate the twenty sixth birthday of your Dear Erik Chimera!"

A polite applause was heard and Kimberley cleared her throat.

"To begin with, we have our first present!"

Laura snapped her fingers, the lights switched off and a cable was cranked, revealing a dark brown almost black wooden chair with a plush deep red cousin and back and intricate carvings on it.

"This is from Flo, our mom and dad, and we hope you like it!" Laura smiled as she took the microphone from Kimberley. "Next, we have the ever present universal party favour, and we begin with the ever present song!"

**"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Erik  
Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you  
Stick your nose in shampoo  
Happy birthday dear Erik  
Happy birthday to you!"**

Laughs filled the air and Erik blew out the candles on the two tier white cake with red writing with one wish in his mind.

Now there are many, many gifts for you Erik. Laura continued and a spotlight hit a table near the French windows, showing mounds of presents in various shapes and sizes. His eyes glazed over with tears and he blinked them away. "But! There is more! From us I mean."

Kimberley accepted a microphone from a stagehand and circus dancers spilled from the ceiling, lights dancing off their bodies as Laura began to sing, her voice loud and vibrant.

"4 3 2 1!

Every birthday mom and dad would say  
You're another year older, another year wiser  
But I still go to school and get and education  
I treat each and every day like a mini vacation

All Grown Up! I really wanna shout it out!  
All Grown Up! I want the world to know!  
All Grown Up! I really want to shout it out!  
All Grown Up! With you.

All Grown Up! With . . . You!" 

Applause sounded as she stopped and nodded to Kimberley, who began tapping her foot on the floor as the dancers disappeared and the music slowed.

**"There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away"**

In sync Laura and Kimberley began walking around the chair Erik was on, circling him before taking stances at either side of the stage, Kimberley more predominately more so.

**"And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you"**

Flo watched with pride shinning is her eyes, her (great) granddaughters were doing themselves proud.

Mom and dad watched them with wonder - when the hell did they learn to do that?

**"It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear"**

Kimberley closed her eyes and spun in a circle, the dress flaring under her, the lights dancing off her jewellery.

**"And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you"**

Emotions began rolling off her in waves as she opened her eyes to watch Erik, who was half sitting half standing on the chair.

**"Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Just hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
And in time  
You'll find the way"**

The words died on her lips as Erik walked over to her, singing along with her, finishing the song softly, with her powerful voice.

**"And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you."**

Applause erupted in the room and Kimberley took a step back form Erik before beginning another song with Laura in the lead.

**"It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday"**

Erik raised his eyebrows at the lyrics but nodded, getting into the grove of the song, now moving to dance with the girls who were darting around the stage, belting their hearts out and showing off.

**"I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armour was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?"**

Playing along with the lyrics, he made a pleading gesture to Laura who snubbed him and turned to Kimberley.

**"The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know"**

Erik took her hands in his and Laura continued the chorus, letting them twirl and dance along the stage.

**"You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me**

**We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back"**

Now Kimberley was looming over Erik, pretending that they were 'so over it was yesterday'.

**"You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know**

**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me**

**This is the potential make-up! song  
Just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?"**

At the end of the song, the girls were breathing heavily but Erik decided now was the right time to apologise.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, moving his head so they kissed. Kimberley reacted as he wanted her to and soon they were locked in an embrace until the silence of the room filled in.

"Psst, Kim's! Your song, like now would be a good time!" Laura snapped their attention to her as she pressed the button on the CD player hooked up to the amps.

**"Ever ever after"**

Kimberley glanced around the room, holding the not for seven seconds and grinned when she didn't need to pause for breathe

**"Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too**

**Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away**

**Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you**

**Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart"**

Glancing around the room she smiled even more as she saw envy in some faces, awe in others and love and appreciation in Erik's face.

**"Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after"**

This must be the song they were talking about, wow, she sings heavenly, better than Christine does, well, maybe not better, but in a world of her own.

Erik kept his eyes trained on her, taking in as she slowly twirled around the stage lifting her head high and her posture screaming 'LOOK AT ME, I'M THE BEST I CAN BE!'

**"No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through**

**To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after"**

Pausing Kimberley remembered her sister's words, _"Breath", _and did so quickly, glad she held the note for ten seconds.

**"Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after**

**(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)**

**Oh, for ever ever after"**

Finishing the song, letting the last note linger and opened her closed eyes to see and hear a standing ovation for her. Her!

Blushing she bowed to the crowd before Laura wrapped things up, telling them of the cake being cut, and walked over to Erik, placing her hand in his as they walked down the steps and over to and out of the French windows, into the concrete patio over looking the garden outside.

They stood in silence, watching the sun set in the sky, looking at the multicoloured flowers, Erik standing close to Kimberley, her body leaned towards him. Shivering slightly she looked up at him as he took off his cloak and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome, and I did mean what I said earlier. I am sorry." he repeated, smiling softly.

"I know, and I meant what I said too, I do love you." she whispered and closer her eyes, Erik taking the hint bent down slightly to kiss her

* * *

_What is he doing?! That's not what's supposed to happen! I need a patsy! But who? Who?

* * *

_Inside Neil felt something stir within himself and glanced at his right hand, frowning as his watch began to bleep. Turning away from the crowds, he whispered 'what?' into it and glared at the figure in the screen.

Dad, what do you want?

End of the world, but getting to that - I need you to get Kimberley and Erik to break up, publicly.

And how do I do that oh great prince of darkness?

Enough of the snark mister! Take off his mask, reveal the true monster that he is and so on, and just get them over!

Neil slapped his watch, cutting off the communication with his father and nodded, thinking of how he was going to do this.


	14. Party Time  Part 2

Warnings: SOme angst, some bashing, smooching, people getting beat up.**  
Time line: **Straight after the last chapter A.K.A 2006  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber or Buffy! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Neil, if you read this - WHAT EVER I SAY ITS NOT TRUE, emotions etc, ya know I luv ya mate! Sorry it's late! There will be another chapter later today also, just keeping up with my thing lol.  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Its here, and it is not leaving! Okay maybe be done in about five or six chapters, maybe!

* * *

Previously on A Scar Is Just A Mask

Inside Neil felt something stir within himself and glanced at his right hand, frowning as his watch began to bleep. Turning away from the crowds, he whispered 'what?' into it and glared at the figure in the screen.

Dad, what do you want?

End of the world, but getting to that - I need you to get Kimberley and Erik to break up, publicly.

And how do I do that oh great prince of darkness?

Enough of the snark mister! Take off his mask, reveal the true monster that he is and so on, and just get them over!

Neil slapped his watch, cutting off the communication with his father and nodded, thinking of how he was going to do this.

* * *

Pacing the bathroom Neil slapped his hands on the marble sinks and growled before running his hands through his hair. _Just how the Hell do I break them apart?_

Sighing he thought of how happy Kimberley looked, so happy in fact, he felt jealousy towards the man, Erik, who made her so.

Sure they were friends, and one day he hoped more, but for her to leave him for, for, _Erik_, was an insult now! The man was no more than a monster!

Okay, so the deformity on his face can be explained away and surgery can fix it now, buts a killer, a blood thirsty, ruthless, stop-at-nothing killer!

Panic swept threw him, of what he could do to Kimberley, the naive little girl who trusted everyone and would probably have Freddy Kruger over for tea, and bolted from the bathroom leaving a disgruntled man sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Kimberley and Erik gazed into each other's eyes as they walked back into the room and towards the food table, feeling peckish after being outside for so long.

Erik's cape trailed just above the ground as it still sat on Kimberley's shoulders and she smiled as he handed her a cup of punch before sniffing it, making sure nothing alcoholic was in it.

The music began pumping up until I was like a rave and she leaned into Erik's body sideways, smile still of her lips, one of his hands playing with the curled locks of her hair.

Still grinning like a mad woman, she looked up and leaned over for a kiss as Erik dipped his head down.

After a moment, they broke apart. "A girl could get used to this!"

"My girl shall." Erik joked back, debated internally, and then put his arm around her waist, bringing them closer.

"Ya know, I still have a birthday present for ya." She smirked, eyebrows rising.

'Oh?' he mouthed and they laughed together, content.

"YOU!" Someone screamed in rage from the double doors and the music cut short.

Neil was standing, his tie loose and crooked, his face red with rage and his hair everywhere, pointing a finger at Erik who had placed Kimberley behind him. "Get away from her!"

"Neil, what are you doing?" Kimberley demanded, standing in front of Erik, waving his protests off wanting an answer from her friend who was walking closer. "It's his party, and I want him--HEY!"

Screaming in anger as Neil grabbed her Kimberley shrieked to know what was going on.

"Your _beloved _Erik is nothing but a monster!" He yelled and Kimberley's eyes widened in horror.

Darting forward he flicked the mask off Erik, who stared at him blankly before realising that his mask was off, and began yelling in anger.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PUG! HOW DARE YOU!"

Kimberley wrenched her arms from his grasp and picked up Erik's mask as everyone around them began screaming and fleeing through to entrance doors, trying to get away from the monster.

"Yeah you BETTER run!" She screamed at them. "Stupid smarmy little gits, don't get that it's just his face. Pfft!"

__

Oh no son; he has her under his spell!

Neil snapped his head towards Erik and Kimberley, who was putting the mask back on Erik, trying to calm him down, and his anger snapped when he pushed her away, sending her flying to the ground. "Kimberley!"

Rushing forward he bent to offer her his hand when Erik knocked him down a few feet away from her.

Quickly Erik grabbed her brutally by her arm and sped towards he women's bathroom - the quickest entrance/exit to his home - and left Neil wondering what he was going to do now.

* * *

"Erik, slow down, please, I'm wearing heels for god's sake!" Kimberley snapped at him, trying to free her hand from his grasp, her feet making her stumble as he pulled her along quickly, the moss under her feet making it hard to power walk in heels. "ERIK!"

Finally her shriek penetrated his thoughts and he stopped walking, pulling her towards him, muttering 'I'm sorry' before picking her up and running the rest of the way.

'Okay, not complaining about not breaking my ankles with the heels and the floor, but really, carrying me?' Kimberley thought and sighed, Erik was Erik, weird quirks and all. "Where are we going?"

"Home." Erik replied simply, ducking under a bit of the entrance alcove and briskly walking over to his organ.

He picked up a remote that Kimberley never noticed before and aimed it at the water painting of big Ben which slid a part to reveal four cameras watching the mirror entrance, the entrance past the prop room she used often, the gates at the front of the lair and one that seemed to be at her house, watching in case someone left or entered. 'Creepy, cool, but creepy.'

"Erik--" she was shushed by his clammy fingers on her lips.

"Kimberley, I must ask you one thing after I tell you this, and please, _please_, be honest.," he continued at her nod. "You know I am the original phantom, I have been reborn four times by making a deal with the Devil; if I do not find my Christine - the one who loves me for me, mask and all, he will have my soul an services to do with as he pleases for the rest of time."

He paused, his hands curled into fists at his side, head turned away from her in angst.

"Oh Erik." she sighed, slumping backwards. 'After all this time, how could he not know?' "You're a fool. Plain and simple."

His head snapped up to her; was she rejecting him. But she was supposed to be the one!

"If you don't know by now maybe you'll never know?" she paused and turned to him, head hanging lazily at the side. "C'mon Erik, I know you're a guy but still, this is dense!"

His anger turned into fully-fledged rage as her words sunk in; he had wasted his time with her! She was not the one!

__

Kill her, and I will give you another chance.

Erik's eyes roamed over her, taking in her curled hair, the curves of her body that shook with laughter and finally screamed with all the anger that was inside of him and flew for Kimberley, who 'eeped' and fell to the side, rolling away from him, but snagging her dress on a rock, ripping it slightly.

"Erik you freak!" she yelled, standing with her hands on her hips. "You ruined my dress!"

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" He screamed n return.

Hands up, level with your eye!

Instinctively she raised her hands up and rolled to the side as his Punjab lasso missed her neck by inches.

'Geez what's wrong with him? Doesn't he get me? Oh damn, he doesn't!' Kimberley thought, running away from him, trying to get to higher ground before explaining herself, but he grabbed the material of her dress, sending her crashing to the ground before straddling her, hands holder her arms down, his pelvis on her stomach.

"Fool the Phantom?" he hissed, bringing his face closer to hers. "Make him fall for you then, then, _break his heart_? Well this beast has no heart!"

She tried to speak but was silenced with a slap. Staring at him in shock tears came to her eyes before they slipped silently.

'He hit me.'

He's not to be trusted!

'He hit me.'

Let him in

Don't trust him

'He hit me.'

Love him

Care for him

Reject him

Be there

For him!

"You hit me." She whispered, turning her face to look at him.

Erik opened his mouth to retort when someone grabbed the back of his jacket and threw him into the water, away from Kimberley.

"C'mon, quick!" Neil shouted, grabbing Kimberley, helping her stand and dragging her towards the exit when the gate crashed down. "Kimbo!"

Kimberley stared at the metal gate and then gasped as the Punjab found its way around Neil's neck, which moved with ungodly speed to protect his neck with his hands, struggling. "Kimbo, get away from him! Go get help!"

"Pitiful, you're almost like Rauol, sending a woman to do your job." Erik snarled, walking closer to the duo his hands pulling on the Punjab rope dangerously. "What are you doing here?"

"He's making sure I'm all right Erik." Kimberley smiled shakily at him, trying to get him to calm down. "Look about earlier, you've gotten confused, it's me remember? I can confuse Einstein!"

Something flashed in Erik's mind but he shook his head.

"Erik, I love you too, and if given the chance." she paused, taking a deep breath. "If given the chance, I would be grateful to be your Christine."

This seemed familiar to Erik and something in him snapped. "I grow tired of this; CHOOSE! Me, my life of darkness, or _him_!"

"Please." She scoffed, walking closer to him. "Him compared to you? So not a drama."

"STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES!" Both men yelled at her and Erik reeled in shock - he agreed with him?

Neil took full advantage of this and stepped closer to Kimberley.

"He is a monster!" He yelled, grabbing her to his chest, "You can't be seriously thinking about…accepting him can you?"

"He's the not the monster Neil, you are!" Kimberley cried, struggling against him. "Stop being such a perfectionist, you have no argument!"

Both men were reeling at the revelation and Kimberley glared at the ice-cold water at her knees - this was never coming out!

Make him understand. Something called to her. _Sing to him._

"I choose." Kimberley sung, her voice echoing eerily in the room, bouncing off the wall as she steeped closer to him. "I choose…you."

Stepping the lest step she looked up to him and in one swift movement removed his mask and kissed him, her hands bringing their faces together, their foreheads touching and their hands roaming each other.

Neil looked on in disgust, trying to call her back to his senses before remembering - he was free, why not just attack?

As if sensing what he was up to the Punjab attached itself to his neck again and Kimberley gasped at his shrieks of peril. "Erik! St-stop it!"

Erik looked blankly at her, and then he turned his gaze to Neil and grinned sadistically.

"STOP IT!" She finally screeched and both men winced at her loud voice. "Erik, I'm going to stay will you, Neil is going to leave, ALIVE, and then were going to get back to doing couple stuff."

After stressing the world 'alive' Erik nodded then let go of the rope, sending Neil to the water.

"Neil, for all things holy in Priesty, please leave. Find my Nan, explain everything and tell her I'll be home in a day's time." She asked him, helping him from the ground. "I know you all want to protect me, but this is something I need to do on my own, and its something I want."

Neil looked as though he was going to protest but she fixed him with a resolved fact coupled with a pout and he muttered 'fine' before Erik allowed him to leave.

Yawning loudly Kimberley grinned at him, "any chance I can get a change of clothes? And we can talk about this in the morning? I'm beat."

Rubbing the side of her face she began waddling through the water and heard Erik coming up behind her.

"Kimberley." "Hmm?" "Here, take this."

Looking in her left palm her mind went blank as she saw a ring similar to her snowflake earring and necklace set in it. "Is this?"

"A promise ring." He cleared up. "A promise that, if anything happens, I will stand by you, as you would me."

"Erik." she whispered and threw herself at him, catching his lips. He in turn picked her up before they made their way to his bedroom and made it their own.


	15. Morning After

Warnings: Little smooching, little plotting, some Erik-planned-murder.**  
Time line: **Straight after the last chapter A.K.A 2006  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber or Buffy! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Neil, if you read this - WHAT EVER I SAY ITS NOT TRUE, emotions etc, ya know I luv ya mate! Sorry it's late! There will be another chapter later today also, just keeping up with my thing lol.  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Its here, and it is not leaving! Only a few more to go!

* * *

Something beside Erik shifted and he snapped his eyes open, lying on his bed trying to figure out who it was. 

Then the last several hours hit him like a freight train and he smiled in memory. After he and Kimberley finally made up, and got rid of that blasted Neil boy, they had made love until the wee hours of the morning, where they held each other content.

'That's the thing with Kimberley.' He thought, tracing a finger over her cheek as she lay on her tummy asleep, her face towards him, and a small content sigh escaping her. 'She loves to be touched.'

Glancing at the clock near his bed he almost groaned a loud. It was a quarter past seven, and he had plans for that day. Looking at Kimberley he wondered how to wake her before getting an idea, slowly dipping his lips down to hers, teasing her awake.

"Hmm." she smiled into the kiss and stretched. "Good morning to you too, what times is it?"

"Quarter past seven." He whispered.

"Ugh!" She groaned and hit him with her pillow before slamming it over her head, mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"I said--" she paused, glaring at him. "Wake me when the world isn't asleep! Geez, you've known me how long?"

"Well I've know you since forever, and I never knew you could do…certain things." Erik smirked, trailing a finger down the outline of the sheet.

Kimberley shivered in please and moved to lay her head on his chest. "Hey Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"Ar-are we, like, you know, a couple now?" she asked bashfully, eyes downcast.

"Well I was hoping for fiancé but couple works well too." Erik joked and almost fell of the bed when she moved to sit up, staring at him in shock.

"You mean- that is- I- oh I gotta go call Nelly!" She gibbered before remembering what she was wearing - or wasn't, as the case was.

Kissing Erik they slowly parted before anything could distract them again and after having two quick separate showers and finding some appropriate clothing they left hand in hand for Flo's home to tell her the news first.

* * *

Sitting in his home Neil seethed, still wearing the suit from the day before. Slamming his glass on the oak table in his living room, he glared at something unseen, raged at the fact Kimberley was staying with _Erik.___

Now, now son, don't get testy!

Oh, what do you want?

To make a new deal.

Uhhu, with whom?

I'll get to that; but surely, you have a little bit more in your sleeves?

You mean up your sleeves dad, and no, I don't.

It's a shame too. The way that Erik's been knocking her about she's gonna be dead by the end of the month, maybe sooner.

Neil knew he was being played - hello! His dad remember. - but he hoped in his heart he could save her, but the other half was telling him' let go, she's happy. And if it gets her killed to be it.

No!

No what son? You know I can't read your thoughts.

I don't believe that, Kimbo always states she would never be in an abusive relationship; she would get out of it.

Did you SEE last night? The guy rag dolled her son! And what she says, what she means and what she does are three different things.

Not for Kimberley. She may be strange, slightly over weight and unhealthy for her height and weight, but when she says something she really means, she sticks to it.

Closing off the link to his father Neil sighed and went into his bathroom for a quick shower then a change of clothes; he was going to talk with Kimberley's gram, Flo, and see what she had to say.

* * *

As the clock struck nine am, the doorbell rung in Flo Blacks house, letting her know she had houseguests. Well more.

Kimberley's parents, her brother and sister, as well as half the extended family stayed last night; desperate for news on their youngest member.

"Kimberley!" Paul, the second youngest grandson, exclaimed as soon as the door was open. "And a guy in a wicked shirt, cool where did you get it?"

Flo frowned and pocked her head out of the kitchen to see Kimberley standing beside Erik, who was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a blue fire on a black background shirt. "Kimberley! Erik! We were so worried!"

"Who's that…" "…Nan?"

The twins, Carla and Chloe, both brunettes with freckles, Carla with glasses and Chloe with freckles, asked as they came down stairs, fixing their matching outfits of black skirts and white shirts, almost ready for work.

"Kimbo!" "And a really hot guy" "Well except for the mask…" "…but it looks devilish?"

The girls giggled to themselves, picked up their jackets then moved Erik and Kimberley out of their way and walked down the path, humming to them selves as they went to work.

"Oh Kimberley!" He mother gushed, rushing to her youngest and grabbing her for a hug. "You scared me to death!"

"Lets get inside shall we? Before the neighbours shop us for a block party." Laura grinned and they walked inside.

* * *

"…and that's it." Erik finished explaining how he came to be there, with some tears and tantrums, to Kimberley's family.

Most were sceptical, Ann was contemplating calling the psyche unit at Levern dale and Laura just grinned knowingly.

"So…" She began, looking at Kimberley expectedly.

"So what?" She replied, confused.

Lifting one perfectly shaped eyebrow she grinned ever more, her face almost splitting. "When's the wedding?"

"WHAT?!" Their dad turned purple sharply, jumping from his seat and heading for Erik, arms outstretched.

"Welcome to the family!" Laura and Paul laughed, holding him back.


	16. The Night Before

Warnings: Little smooching, little plotting.**  
Time line: **Straight after the last chapter A.K.A 2006  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber or Buffy! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Neil, if you read this - WHAT EVER I SAY ITS NOT TRUE, emotions etc, ya know I luv ya mate! And if Nelly ever reads this - I'm still kinda hurting that I'm not your maid of honour, but its your day lol, this is not meant to make you change your mind, just giving you a whole spin on my big day - Once I find a guy, go out with him, get him to propose lol.  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Its here, and it is not leaving! Okay maybe be done in about five or six chapters, maybe!

* * *

_After calming Kimberley's dad down - and that took a short while - the females in the household ran riot with Erik's savings as they prepared for a wedding, and due to the way Kimberley and Erik were acting, as well as both of them wishing for a simple ceremony, they had decided one at the nearest available weekend where everything would be ready for was the date. _

So after rushing into town, buying a new tuxedo for Erik, light blue off the shoulder bridesmaid dresses that belled to their knees for Laura, the twins and a darker shade 1 for Nelly, Kimberley's maid of honour.

For her dress Kimberley surprised everyone by saying she had it. Well not everyone - when Neil and Erik had promised not to fly for each other Neil had known that she had something planned, and Nelly knew something was up as well, the girl was acting just too weird.

After speaking to the minister, who had a sparkle in his eye as he thought he remembered Erik, and gladly and readily agreed to marry them, expressing his joy in their young love.

Then there was a mad rush to get the cake, decorations, send out wedding invites, organise hen and stag nights - of which both parties got thoroughly sloshed at - with only one minor incident.

Well, when I say minor, I do_ mean minor, but since you might like to know how they went, here you go!

* * *

_At the Hen night.

* * *

"I just don't get why you like him is all." Carlotta, a once close friend but now only acquaintance of Kimberley, shrugged after the girl in question arrived back from the loo. "I mean, he wears that mask all the time!" 

"Its just, he, its adds to his mysteriousness." Kimberley bit her lip before lying. "It's a medical condition; the right hand side of his face is more sensitive than the left, and he wears the mask to help stop it getting infected."

Before Carlotta could say anything else 'YMCA' music started from the bars music system and four hunky men arrived, a police officer, an Indian, a priest and a motorcycle guy, swinging their hips and walking over to the group of girls.

"I'm here to arrest Kimberley A Boyce?" the officer spoke, rising one brow and pouting his full lips.

"What did I do officer?" Kimberley asked, pouting her lips in return and walking up to him, crossing her arms under the top she was wearing, which pushed up her breasts.

"We are here to punish you for your sins!" the priest declared, rising his hands, a bible in one hand, and whip in the other.

"Oh but she's been naughty officer." Nelly replied as she slinked to stand beside her closest friend. "And we've been bad too, are you going to punish us also?"

The next verse of the song started and the men began dancing, swinging their hip provocatively with Nelly and Kimberley holding onto each other in laughter, theirs giggles being heard around the room as men women - and some men - watched in envy.

* * *

At the Bachelor party.

* * *

Some of the guys had tried to get some 'entertainment' for the night organised, but were shot down by both Erik and Neil - who did not want any, and the latter who did not want him to get anything that could hurt his friend.

After coming to a truce of sorts Kimberley's father agreed not to kill Erik, Neil had promised to be nice and her brother James was going to be Erik's best man.

Sitting in soft silence someone coughed as someone poured another drink.

After ten minutes, a few left and Erik sighed.

"I'm, sorry, gentlemen, I'm just not the right person to have in these situations." He apologised before standing.

"Hey Erik!" Neil called, standing also. "Why not crash the girls' party?"

Erik went to appose but the others agreed and they soon made their way.

* * *

At the Hen night.

* * *

Erik noted with a look in his eyes the faded wallpaper, but clean area that was the Horse Shoe Bar, where the girls Hen Night was being held.

To get there they had to go up a dark alley and a flight of stairs, but the spacious room left those who had not seen the Opera de popular in its finest in awe.

There were several dozen chairs scattered in the room, with one section cornered off for private functions where four tables sat with gifts, balloons and banners, filled with empty drink glasses and bottles and the remains of four outfits.

Walking over to the area in time to see Nelly - wearing a small red tank top and mini black skirt - put ten pounds in the 'officers' g-string Erik felt himself flush and looked for Kimberley.

He was not disappointed.

Sitting with her legs under her on one of the table ends Kimberley smiled unsurely as the priest walked towards her. Seeing the new figures, she accepted the priests help off the table and ran to Erik, face red as a tomato.

"Hiya!" She grinned, pecking him on the lips quickly. "Hey girls, see ya!"

Nelly looked to interrupt her, same wit Laura, but the police officer and the Indian made them very, _very_, busy.

Outside Erik took of his coat jacket revealing a black shirt and black suit trousers and placed it over Kimberley red seventies styled top and black gypsy skirt.

"That is the second time I have seen you wearing a skirt." He murmured, holding her close as they walked towards the taxi rank. "You should do it more often."

She smiled bashfully before whispering something in his ear and he grinned in response before lifting her up and twirling her around, her cried of delight ringing in the quiet night.

* * *

_Flora, Flora! This is of utmost importance! Lucifer has gathered a new minion on his side! His son will stop at nothing to stop the union of Kimberley and Erik, and dare I say, he even could take their lives. _

You must help them! Stop the boy before anyone else is hurt!

But what can I do? I am getting old in my old age God, I do not question you, but I question myself. My faith is vast but my mortal strength is dimming with each passing day, you and I both know I will not last long.

Then perhaps your demise will not be in vane.

Wait! I have a plan!

Good enough to stop the devil himself from carrying off with your great granddaughter's soul and that of her new husband, as well as breaking the contract he has made?

Better than that! A plan to sort this whole mess out, and make all my grand children happy.

* * *

Before the girls went out for the Hen party, Flo took Laura aside and talked with her.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"That Kimberley chose Nelly as her maid? Naa! We're sisters, but we're not that close really."

"Laura, I'm worried for you. You need to find a nice man, settle down."

"What's brought all this on Nan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Ha-ha! Just worry about my grand children is all. But look, promise me you will calm down, try and find the right man?"

"Sure Nan, I'll try, but who knows, he might not be here just now."

* * *

Inside the men's bathroom Neil finished drying his hands when he felt the familiar presence of his 'beloved' father. "What do you want now?" 

Before Lucifer could answer Neil made a shooing motion and the man disappeared, reappearing on his right hand shoulder. With a squeaky voice he talked to him. "Look, I need you to break them two apart!"

"I know, and I'm working on it!" Neil lied, trying to break his dads' mental contact with him as he walked out of the room.

"You'd better!" The miniature devil warned. "Cuz there's no where on heaven, hell or between where you can hide from me!"

* * *

_Or he might be in front of you._

Laura let the thought pass over her as her heart skipped a beat watching Neil walk past her and laughed at something the twins did.

Oh, god I've fallen for Neil!


	17. The Talked About Day

Warnings: Little smooching, fluff, father defiance.**  
Time line: **Straight after the last chapter A.K.A 2006  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber or Buffy! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Neil, if you read this - WHAT EVER I SAY ITS NOT TRUE, emotions etc, ya know I luv ya mate!  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** Its here, and it is not leaving! Okay about two chapters to go!

* * *

The morning of the wedding, everything was uncharacteristically going according to plan. 

The dressed fit, Kimberley's was hidden away, the church was pretty with gorgeous Alliums for unity, humility and patience, white Camellias' for perfected loveliness, pink carnations for devoted love and a single red and single pink rose for unity, picked by Erik.

The bouquet was sitting on the chair outside the ministers' office where Kimberley and Nelly were going over last minute checks.

"Guys in suits?"

"Check."

"Girls in dresses?"

"Yup."

"Munchies and alcohol in the hall?"

"Present and being watched by Titch."

"Flowers everywhere rightly?"

"And then some."

"Sparky has the rings on her back pouch?"

"There is Paul's pocket, he's taking her for a walk before everything starts."

"Lucia has her flowers?"

"Of course!"

"The cars are outside to take us to Pollok park for pictures, has the bus arrived yet?"

"Yes, yes, anything else?"

"Erik has his mask?"

Nelly opened her mouth to speak but closed it slowly, then opened it again. "He says he has a surprise for you."

Kimberley frowned before Laura bust in the room, face flushed. "Sorry I'm late; got busy talking to someone, Hehe."

The bride and maid of honour looked at each other and grinned between them. "Who is he?"

"Hey! This day isn't about me! It's about Kimberley! So, nervous?" She dodged, sitting beside her sister on the deck, looking at the ministers' knickknacks. "And why aren't you in your dress yet?"

Kimberley blushed, tucking a stray strand of slightly curly hair behind her ear. "It's going to be a surprise. I'll be in it two minutes before I'm due. Nelly can you go check on Erik, see what he's going with his face, I-I need to talk with Laura."

Nelly nodded before exiting the room and Laura turned to Kimberley.

"What's up?"

"Am I, am I doing the right thing?"

Laura groaned and her head fell into her hands. "You ask these twenty minutes before you get married?"

Kimberley looked unsure before giggling.

"Oh you!" Laura threatened and hugged her sister. "I know most people, okay all, say that I'm the perfect one, the pretty one, but Kimbo, you know that out of the both of us, you're the best."

Kimberley sniffed and felt her eyes tearing up. "Laura…"

"I know, I know; I'm getting all mushy and ruining all out make up." She laughed and whipped at a tear. "Just, be yourself and be happy okay? Cuz if you ain't god there are so many people here who will beat your ass!"

Nodding Kimberley and Laura fell into a hug.

"I love you sis."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Well? What is your plan? _

I'm going to do the right thing.

Right for you, for me, or for the 'sake of good?'?

The right thing! You will no longer control me, you hurt far too many people and I love Kimberley too much for that, I respect her too much. And I won't let you hurt her, myself or anyone else any more!

Boy! Don't you DARE turn your back on me; I guarantee you won't live to regret it.

Small price o pay for a moment of absolute happiness, don't you think, dad?

* * *

Standing at the alter Erik waited for the music to begin; Kimberley to come in and the wedding to end. After the last ten minutes, he nodded a stiff drink. And a kiss from Kimberley wouldn't hurt.

"What do you mean you're going to take the potion?" Flo demanded, hands on her hips, face enraged. "You know she loves you without it!"

"Ah, but will she really wish for her wedding images to be ruined by this face?" He hissed back, gesturing to his half-masked hidden deformity.

"She wouldn't--" "And don't say she wouldn't care! I know she loves the me of the present, but when she goes to show her pictures to our children, other people, they will see a happy, beautiful couple."

He then proceeded to the bathroom where the chugged down the potion, wincing as it stung a little. After waiting five minutes, he took off the mask and touched his now smooth face before running his hands through his now thick hair.

He smiled as a few people came up, unconsciously tapping his foot on the ground as the minister came in and nodded to Kimberley's father, who went to get her.

Neil rushed in as if the devil was at his heels and grabbed Erik, who in his shock didn't fight him off.

Once standing at the fire escape Neil let out a breath, then looked at him and groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't use the potion?"

"What? How do you know about the potion?" Erik demanded, grabbing him close to him.

Neil shook his head. "Look there no time to explain, just, please, when the potion wears off, be in a room yourself, away from Kimberley."

"What are you--" He began but was cut off as the organ came to life, letting everyone know the bridesmaids were coming down the aisle.

Neil and Erik hurried to their respected places in time for Laura to bring up the rear and the wedding march to begin.

Everyone turned their heads and gasped at the sight in front of them.

* * *

Kimberley let the material slip over her and smiled as it hugged her breasts and hips just so. Pulling tighter at the under dress she smiled when she noticed all the bumps were smoothed out and began taking the cover off the dress.

"Kimberley are you-- er, nice dress honey." Her dad faltered, taking the off-white knee length underskirt and corset top as her dress.

"Oh, no, its not my dress dad, I still need to put it on." She blushed and in a flurry of material tugged it over her head and body before zipping it at the side. "Shall we?"

"You look gorgeous." He smiled, offering her his arm. "Although you've forgotten about one, well, four things."

"Hmm?" She asked, smiling blissfully.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." He smiled at her before handing over a small silver pouch. "Open it later."

Kimberley nodded and they made their way to the double wooden doors that held Erik and the rest of the congregation.

Two ushers opened the door and everyone turned to watch them, gasping.

Kimberley's dress was a white boob tube heart shaped top with a connected full Cinderella style gown, trailing a two foot train and her see through veil covering her head, sitting above her small tiara.

The material at the front connected to a hook that connected with her hand, which moved he material to show a pair of simple pointed white heels.

After walking up the aisle and kissing her dad, the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

"…I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Mister Nicol finished, and Erik captured Kimberley's lips softly but passionately, dipping her amidst the catcalls and wolf whistles.

* * *

The next three hours were spent taking pictures, being congratulated, until it came to the reception, where almost everyone in the small area had came to celebrate.

Including Kimberley's other grandmother Helen.

Who recognised the groom from somewhere.

"Erik, do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, hoping to God to be wrong.

"I-" he faltered; to lie or not? "Perhaps you met my uncle, slightly mad, had a mask?"

Helen nodded, looking at him suspiciously. "Yes, that must be it, oh Kimberley dear! Congratulations! Don't forget to send us a postcard."

Kimberley nodded in agreement after coming back from talking to a few old school mates and Erik placed his arm around her protectively.

"You know, I never did thank you." she said, packing him on the lips.

"About what?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable before he kissed her again and she felt it melt away, being replaced with something else. "Oh, being you, and, the mask thing."

If anyone else had said if Erik would have flown off the handle, but all her did was nod, bend down to kiss her, and collapse.


	18. Climax

Warnings: Little angst, little smooching, little Erik bashing.**  
Time line: **Straight after the last chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or anything else that you recognised. I also do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber or Buffy! This is made for fun and my over imagination as well as my infatuation with Erik. I do own Kimberley though; as she is I, talk about a true self-insert lol.  
**Other:** Neil, if you read this - WHAT EVER I SAY ITS NOT TRUE, emotions etc, ya know I luv ya mate!  
**Key:** _Internal thoughts_, _Devil talking_, **_God talking_**, **Memories.  
About the plot now:** One chapter to go!

* * *

Emptiness. 

Blackness.

Pretty much filled with lots of blank…stuff.

Erik groaned, moved to put his head to his hand but stopped when he could not. His body would not respond. Probably because there was none.

What the-? Where am I?

You are here; you are there.

What?

You are in limbo, your mind has passed on but your body has yet to do so.

I repeat; WHAT?!

After shouting obscenities into the darkness for quite a considerable amount of time, Erik paused for breath and doubled over in pain.

* * *

"Oh my God, Erik!" Kimberley screamed, trying to hold him upright but failing sending them both crashing to the ground. "Some one calls an ambulance!"

Paul rushed to do so, brining out his mobile and dialling the numbers quickly.

"Hello emergency services; how may I direct you call?"

"Uh, a man just got married and collapsed."

"Hold on a moment, where are you?"

"At the Church community hall on Severance street, west Pollok."

"And is the man breathing?"

"IS HE BREATHING?"

"Faintly! His pulse is erratic and he seems to be bleeding from the right side of his face!"

Paul told the woman the information and was told an ambulance would be there within five minutes, before she gave him instructions oh how to help.

* * *

Inside the ambulance Kimberley held onto Erik's hand, tears coursing down her face.

"Oh Erik, please don't die!"

Bowing her head, she sobbed before feeling something inside her and sniffed. 'I have to stay strong, if the roles were reversed Erik would be!'

* * *

"What's happening? Where have they taken him?" Flo asked, skidding to a halt outside the emergency room where Kimberley stood, still wearing her wedding dress, a dazed look on her face.

"He-he's in there, they wouldn't let me in." She sniffed and turned to look at them; everyone from the party had got into their cars and followed the ambulance. "They say it's n-n-not looking to good!"

As she started bawling Flo felt something behind her eyes before she blacked out.

* * *

_Where am I?_

The blinding lights, well, blinded Flo as she tried to blink some sense of vision into her.

Hello?

Young Flora now is time for your plan to commence. Young Lucifer has decided to take Erik's soul early, which has resulted in him being in this state - although even I do not know what is keeping him in this world.

Flo smiled to herself, knowing it had something to do with Kimberley.

I guess my time is up then?

I am afraid so Old Flora, are you still apart enough from young Flora for this to work?

Since I thought about the plan, we have been parting slowly but quickly, knowing that we were running out of time.

After finishing that sentence Old Flora felt her body being ripped in two and blinked, seeing her body in front of her.

Young Flora blinked too, before reaching out a hand. "Mom? Is-is that you?"

Old Flora nodded and the two hugged before God interrupted.

****

If we are to save Erik, we must act - oh no!

What? What?!

Both old and young Flo looked to each other then felt it too - something happened to Kimberley!

* * *

After watching her grandmother collapse Kimberley felt tears in her eyes and fled from the hall, looking for a quiet room to just _think_ about a way out of all this.__

I know a way.

Kimberley's head flew up from her knees and she looked around her; when did it get so dark? Who was there?

__

That does not matter; I know a way to save your beloved Erik.

The man in the casual suit spat the name but his message worked for Kimberley. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she stood up to face him.

"What do I need to do?"

__

Swear your soul to me.

"And you'll save Erik? Stop this, this, thing from happening?" She asked, walking closer to him, hypnotised by the thought of saving her love.

__

Yeah, yeah, yeah ill undo it!

Kimberley nodded and then signed the piece of parchment that appeared in front of her before crashing to the ground, a tray of medical supplied falling over her, two slashing her wrists, blood pouring around her, becoming sticky and clotted as the seconds ticked by.

Lucifer smirked, eyes never leaving the body of the girl until he knew she had passed over.

__

What the?

* * *

Erik groaned, opening his eyes and blinked. 

He was standing in his original lair, back in Paris, and it looked the same as when he left, when he died for the first time.

What in the?

* * *

**_Someone else has bargained his or her soul for Erik, but he has been sent back due to the wording of the contract._**

Oh no! Does he remember what happened between him and Kimberley?

Yes. I know that she would not be happy without him, so I changed dads' contract at the last second.

Who are you?

It's me, Neil. I'm old Lucifer's son. He sent me here to infiltrate your lives and make Laura fall for me, since it was expected that she would be Erik's Christine, but it turned out to be Kimberley.

****

So you have changed it, meaning Erik is back where he belongs.

Yeah, the way it works out, the mob never comes down and destroys his lair; they just think they do. It's been about a month of so back in Paris after Christine left him for Rauol.

Wait, but what about Kimberley?

There's nothing I could do for that, but she knows he's safe, even if she can't be with him. And with Kimberley being the way she is, she'll be happy with that.

Happy serving out a thousand lifetimes without her true love by her side, working for the devil and being a general bad person? And you call your self-Kimberley's friend?!

Flora, both of you, I have an idea. I know I said you had a lot more time left, but if you agree to go now, I can change it to send Kimberley back to be with Erik, and make everything run smoothly.

The three humans looked to one another before the two females nodded, a bright light filled their eyes, and they knew no more.

* * *

Walking around the front room Erik quickly found his Punjab and set it up before walking to the highest point above the water below.

I am a monster; I have been destined to never have love. Without Kimberley, I am nothing, just an empty, ugly shell.

Placing the rope around his neck he thought of her smiling face and a tear fell from his left eye. He shuddered, feeling it glide down his face and drop into the water below before taking a deep breathe and stepping of the ledge.

* * *

Landing with a 'thud' Kimberley groaned aloud, before standing up and rubbing her rump. 'That's gonna be bruised in the morning. Hey, where am I?'

Quickly walking around the room she was in she gave up and walked out the door, following the gasping for breath sounds of someone.

Gasping in the site in front of her - someone trying to hang themselves - she dashed towards them, calling out for them to stop. After picking up a sword from the left of the cave like place she swung it as hard as she could, cutting the rope and letting the - man. She assumed - fall into the waters below.

Knowing timing was important she ignored all rational thoughts and plunged into the water, wedding dress, shoes, veil and all, before rising to the surface quickly, trying to swim over to where she saw the body go.

Muttering to herself to go faster Kimberley kicked off the shoes and grinned as she spotted a shadow under hear. Taking a deep breath, she swam under before grabbing the person under the shoulders, dragging him to the surface.

After getting him into the bank - and screaming in horror at finding the face belonged to Erik - her first aid training kicked in and she ripped his shirt from him, taking the rope from his neck and feeling for a pulse.

Miraculously there was one, faint but there, but it was slowly until it stopped and she screamed in terror.

ERIK! No, damn you, do not leave me! She pleaded, tiling his head backwards before running her left hand down his torso, her right one meeting it near his lungs, and then she began chest compressions. "C'mon, don't leave me!"

After completing a set she breathed in deep before filling his lungs and looking on hopefully as his chest rose and fall, but as most cried, as it did not rise again.

Repeating this she felt her heart brake with each passing second until she no longer had any strength left in her arms.

Falling into his chest, she cried silently, clutching his arms, muttering, "I love you, I love you."

* * *

"I love you."

* * *

Flora, Flo, Neil and God looked on, helplessly.

"DO something! Your God for goodness sake!" Neil yelled, turning to face the higher power.

"I wish I could, but this is all in fates hands." The supreme one answered truthfully with a sigh. "It breaks my heart when one love passes before the other; after everything Erik has been through, at least he knows he was loved."

"Oh! When I get my hands on him; I'll kill him!" Flora yelled, despite knowing she could kill him again.

God shook his head. "I'm afraid that won't be possible Flora, Erik has committed suicide, he will be going to Hell."

"No!" Flora whispered, her hands coming to her mouth.

"Not on my watch." Neil muttered, before stalking away from the globe.

The three remaining looked between them. "Now here is he going?"

* * *

Blackness once again filled Erik's mind, before something called to him.

"I love you."

Kimberley…

You better do the right thing; follow the light and all that jazz.

Excuse me?

If Erik had a body, he would have blinked.

Use this life wisely; it's what, your 5th, 6th chance? I've given up half my soul - my devil side - to allow you to pass over once again. Just, don't hurt Kimbo, okay?

I won't. And thank you.

No need to get mushy, just don't hurt her!

Blinking again a fast light approached him and he groaned in the brightness.

* * *

Suddenly he was standing over Kimberley and his body, and he winced at the site of her. He dress was muddy and soaked through, her body was tinged blue and there were faint scars on her wrists.

Standing over the two bodies he smiled gently before lying down, letting his soul re-enter his body.

Kimberley looked at his body after shivering and growled. "WAKE UP DAMN YOU!"

Slamming her first down onto his chest once more she almost screamed with rage, and then gasped as Erik sat up, rubbing his chest.

"Erik!" Kimberley cried, flying into his embrace. "But how?"

Erik opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he could not.

"It doesn't matter just now." She replied, hugging him fiercely. "I'm just glad you're alive."

**__**

You and me too! Five voices chimed. 


End file.
